Heart in Chains
by ThePlatinumLotus
Summary: After Kuvira was defeated she was sent to prison, or so it seemed. When Korra goes to confront her she comes across something completely unexpected. The person that became The Great Uniter is not who they thought, and a new evil is about to return. Team Avatar not only has to stop this evil from returning, but race to save someone who didn't deserve their fate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so I have been pretty much going crazy over Lok lately, and so I ended up making some new fics on it. My first two having to do with my favorite character Lin Beifong, and now I've decided to make a third that includes Kuvira.**_

 _ **After Kuvira was defeated she was sent to prison, or so it seemed. When Korra goes to confront her she comes across something completely unexpected. The person that became The Great Uniter is not who they thought, and a new evil is about to return. Korra will need all help possible to save someone who didn't deserve their fate, and before time runs out not just for them, but for the rest of the world too.**_

 _ **I will say this fic was inspired by an author named gothraven89 and their amazing fic 'Beneath a Veil of Bitter Ice'. If you are an Avengers fan, and you're a Loki lover all for Loki feels, then you should check it out because it is a brilliant read! Partial credit goes to them, as they did give me permission to use part of their plot for this.**_

 _ **I would also like to thank the author known as MusicPlayer81 as they have helped me come up with some new ideas for this fic's future chapters. They've also got a great LoK fic called 'Guess I'm Going with You', and if you haven't read it already then you should, it'll get you on the edge of your seat!**_

 _ **Kuvira x Bataar Jr**_

 _ **Lin x Kya cuz I love this pairing**_

 _ **Korra x Asami Sato just because**_

 _ **I don't own the Legend of Korra.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

As she walked down towards the large metal building, Avatar Korra used all mental skills available to keep her mind calm and collected. Two White Lotus guards stood on either side of the doors, both giving her light smiles as she approached them.

"Avatar Korra, you look well." the first guard, Chu bowed to her.

"You too, thanks." she bowed back.

"You've come to see Prisoner 6012 correct?" she all but bit back a retort at Kuvira's prison number, and nodded.

"I am, has anyone else been here to visit her?" he shook his head.

"Other than Chief Beifong, no one else has come." the other guard, Hong, answered her. "That was a week ago, and well…it wasn't pleasant."

"What happened?" if anything serious had gone down wouldn't the chief have said something?

"Nothing too serious, just the usual frustration of Kuvira not talking…again." Korra sighed, she was afraid of this. After Kuvira was brought here, she had been completely silent; she didn't speak or make a sound, and from what the other guards had said she spent most of her time on the floor or in the corner of her platinum cell. Korra didn't know Kuvira that well, but according to Su and the others she'd never been this quiet.

"So nothing new?"

"Afraid not, but you can try…since her trial is coming up in a few days."

"That's actually why I'm here, might be able to help if she'll talk to me." the guards exchanged a glance.

"Are you sure? One of us should probably escort you."

"Thanks Chu, but I can handle this." he gave her a look. It matched the one Tenzin had given her when she told him she wanted to come alone, and he had insisted he or someone else go with her. Asami had done the same, but Korra had put her foot down and told everyone she could do this.

"Avatar Korra, it's not that we don't trust your judgment it's just…" he sighed. "Something has been very off with the prisoner lately."

"Off how? I thought you said she's been quiet."

"She has, but last night…I can't really explain it, but she was up all night pacing in her cell. She started mumbling, I could only make out the words 'not over' and 'never again'." that was weird. "That's not even the strangest bit."

"What is?" Chu shook his head.

"I think it's best if you'd see it yourself, if it even happens. Look, I know you're the Avatar and I trust you here we all do, but for the safety and peace of mind, please let me or Hong escort you down there and wait." his tone had a slight begging sense to it, and Korra knew if any WL guard had that tone it was serious.

"Ok, you can come but I want to be alone with her while we speak."

"Fine by me, let's go." the doors were opened and Korra followed behind Chu. She could feel his unease as they passed through two corridors and to an elevator. Kuvira's cell was at the bottom, underground near the water but she wouldn't be able to bend her way out. She hadn't been imprisoned for that long, only a few months, but she was already going stir crazy? Beifong and a few others had come to see her, but she had been silent up until now.

"We're here." Chu's voice broke Korra out of her thoughts, and the elevator doors opened. Korra stepped out and then stopped suddenly, her entire body freezing up. "Are you alright?" Chu touched her shoulder.

"You can't feel that?" huge waves of spiritual energy were flowing deep in the ground, and in the walls. It was different though, it didn't feel pure or vibrant like in the spirit world, instead it was…dark, and powerful but almost lifeless.

"That's the thing I was telling you about, it's been coming around for the past few days but it feels stronger today."

"You can feel the energy, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because up until this point I assumed it was only the energy that flows around the city, yesterday and today though it's different." Korra could sense it, and she could feel the energy coming from the very end of the corridor, towards a large platinum door. The closer they got the stronger it felt, it was almost enough to knock Korra back a few feet, but she kept her feet planted on the ground.

"Are you sure she's in there?" Chu nodded and he began to open the locks.

"No one else has been down here other than me when I brought her food. Keep your guard up, I can tell you now this won't be easy. I'll stand out here; just knock when you need me." Korra nodded and the thick door opened. Korra took a moment to compose herself, and stepped inside with the door shutting behind her. The room was dimly lit, with a slim window on the other side, a cot just under it, a small table and chair on the left end, enough room to walk around, but the overly powerful feeling of spiritual energy was enough to make the hairs on Korra's neck stand up.

"Avatar Korra, what a pleasant surprise." the low, husky voice almost made Korra jump. She looked around and saw Kuvira, hunched over with her head in her knees, but green eyes looking directly at her.

"Kuvira."

"Of all the people to visit me before my trial, it ends up being you." the head moved up a little, and Korra was stunned at what she saw. Kuvira's olive skin was pale, almost sickly looking; her eyes were dulled out from their usual shine with heavy bags underneath, and her face looked thin with her cheekbones showing.

"Your trial is in a few days, I wanted to come and check on you." the other woman laughed.

"Check on me? Of what convenience would it be for you to see me? Are you going to try and intimidate me into confessing my crimes? I doubt there's any point to it now." Korra glared.

"I came to help you, not interrogate you Kuvira. You've got a lot going against you but it'll help if you show a little remorse." Kuvira stared at her.

"Remorse for what? Giving the Earth Kingdom an army strong enough to protect itself? Modernizing it from an ancient relic of society? Uniting the whole nation so it could exist peacefully? Building a weapon that could easily make all enemies of the empire fear the nation? I really don't see what the fuss is about." Korra felt her nerves heat up, she couldn't really believe all that.

"You became a dictator and bullied people into following you, you stole spirit vines and almost got yourself and others killed because of their power, and you pretty much made the Earth Kingdom live in fear after you usurped the throne from Prince Wu." Kuvira scoffed.

"That worthless wimp knew nothing of leading a kingdom; he just sat in his comfy little home and kept himself pampered while I was out there making the nation great again." Korra hated to admit that was true, but things were different now.

"That didn't give you the right to dethrone him; you could've at least given him a chance."

"Regardless I did more than he or the Earth Queen ever have in the past, I'm only sorry I didn't get to kill him." that shocked Korra to the very core of her body. Where was all this hostility coming from?

"What is wrong with you? Can't you see that you've done more harm than good, yes you made the Earth Kingdom better, but you've hurt many innocents even the Beifongs." that got another laugh.

"Spare me the sob stories avatar that family wasn't much of one to me to begin with."

"That's not true, Su raised and cared for you when you were younger. I know she wasn't the best guardian but she gave you a home." Kuvira's eyes glared so hard Korra saw a light of rage flicker in them.

"A home maybe, but she never made me part of her family. Tell me something Korra, when you first visited Su in Zaofu did she introduce me as her daughter? Did you ever see me dine with her? Was I in any of the family photos in her office? Or better yet, did any of her real kids think of me as a sister?" Korra could feel the angry rage vibrating off the woman, it was powerful and frightening. How was she supposed to answer that? After a few minutes of Korra's silence Kuvira leaned back against the wall, giving a snicker at the avatar. "I didn't think so."

"Look, I get it ok? You had a messed up life and you think Su took advantage of your abilities, but it's nothing like that. I talked with Su yesterday; she does feel bad that she didn't step up when the other leaders asked her to…"

"But she doesn't regret that she abandoned me at the first chance, I'm not surprised she would after all this." Korra slammed her fist into the wall.

"Stop putting words in my mouth Kuvira, I can't help you if you won't let me."

"I don't want nor do I need your help Avatar, you can proclaim you wish to help me all you want, you can beg me to plead guilty to my crimes whether or not I am so, but you will never get me to back down. I did what I had to for the best of the empire. My only problem was you getting in my way." Korra sighed and rubbed at her eyes, this was not going the way she hoped it would.

"I know you wanted to create a world of peace for your people, I get that you wanted to help them. I also know you were abandoned by your parents, I know how it feels to be afraid…" Korra was cut off when Kuvira started laughing again, only this time it was more…maniacal?

"Afraid? Believe me avatar, you and the rest of the world don't know what true fear is…yet." Korra narrowed her eyes.

"What're you talking about?" she felt a stronger surge of spiritual energy flow around Kuvira, it was strong, but something was controlling it.

"You'll just have to wait and find out on the day of my trial, and that's all I've got to say to you." Kuvira turned around to face the wall, and Korra felt the energy in the room diminish slightly.

"What's going on Kuvira?" the look she got made her extremely uneasy, this was not the Kuvira Korra had encountered in Zaofu, no this was someone else.

"Get out."

"Kuvira…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" the energy level rose up again, and Korra was flown back into the wall. The door slammed open and Chu charged at Kuvira, but she stayed put.

"What happened?" he went over to Korra.

"I don't know…but I think we should leave." Korra let him help her stand up and lead her out the door. As soon as the locks were all in place she felt a shift in the air, and the energy all but disappeared.

"Are you alright? Do you need medical help?" Korra shook her head.

"I'm fine physically, but I sure didn't expect that." he gave her look.

"I told you didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, and all I can say is that something is completely off, but I can't understand where all that spirit energy is coming from." Chu sighed.

"I was afraid of that, but at least you see it now."

"Definitely, I'm gonna go speak with Tenzin he might know something. If not we'll just have to wait until the trial." Korra took a few deep breaths before she followed Chu out of the huge prison, and Hong judging by the look on his face already knew what happened. Korra said nothing and bowed, she wasn't sure what to think of all this and it almost terrified her.

'Just have to stay positive, and hope the council can do more to help her.' Korra had spoken with Zhu Li a few times, since she was the new president of Republic City. Her hope was to get Kuvira some help but keep her isolated still, and Zhu Li somewhat agreed. The only trouble was getting the court council to agree, and it would help if someone could speak on Kuvira's behalf but no one came forward. Even the Beifongs had all disowned her, well…all except Bataar Jr.

Korra had gone to visit him in his own little prison, which was actually in Republic City's jailhouse. He got regular visits from his parents, both of whom were pushing to have him sent back to Zaofu, but Korra knew that was the last place he wanted to be spending his sentence. He said he would rather spend it in Republic City, regardless of the time since he would be the laughing stock of his hometown. Kuvira's betrayal had hurt him deeply, but he still loved her; Korra felt for him, she could see that being around the woman had toughened him up but at the same time alienated him from his family. He'd paid a huge price, and now he had to pay it back to society.

Suyin was another case entirely, Korra had asked if she was willing to go visit Kuvira but she declined even when brought up the chance to maybe help Kuvira's case. Su was adamant that the girl who was once her protégé deserved whatever she got, and didn't care if she suffered. Thinking back on Kuvira's words, Korra began to wonder if they were true. Did Su really love Kuvira as a daughter? She didn't remember seeing Kuvira around the other Beifongs until Opal had left for Air Temple Island and well…Su hadn't introduced her as family.

'It really doesn't help, but it's not an excuse either.' Korra continued walking until she reached the car, where Asami was waiting for her. She smiled at her girlfriend, and Asami pulled her to a hug.

"How did it go?" Korra pulled away slightly.

"I…it's not good." the older girl frowned.

"She didn't accept your help?"

"More like she spat it back at me, something's wrong with her but I can't tell what." Korra went on to explain everything she encountered in the cell, even with the White Lotus guards. By the time she finished Asami looked worried, and hugged her again.

"I think you should talk with Tenzin and the chief, maybe Jinora too since she's very spiritual."

"I plan on it, but for now…let's just head back to your place. I think I need a breather right now." Asami didn't argue, Korra was glad; normally she would tell Korra to deal with the problem right there, but in this case she needed a break. They would likely see the others tonight anyway, so Korra could talk with them then.

 _ **later that evening:**_

"Thanks for coming over Tenzin, chief." Korra greeted the two after Asami's butler let them into the mansion.

"It's no trouble kid, today's been slow." Lin nodded at her.

"You sounded concerned over the phone; did everything go alright with Kuvira?" Tenzin asked the question but he already knew the answer. Lin knew it too, but she kept quiet.

"Let's go somewhere private, Asami's working upstairs and Mako's family is out back." she didn't want anyone to walk in on their conversation; the two adults were led into a small sitting room away from any prying eyes. Korra locked the door behind them, leaned against it, and sighed while rubbing her tired eyes.

"What happened out there?" Lin's eyes narrowed slightly and Korra sat down on the couch.

"It was bad, and I'm almost certain that the woman in that cell is not the same Kuvira you arrested before. I don't think it's even the same Kuvira who was once Su's captain, or the woman that stabilized the Earth Kingdom."

"What do you mean Korra?"

"Tenzin, it's like she switched personalities or something; I think being in jail is making her insane." Korra started describing Kuvira's act to the two, and while Tenzin looked both worried and horrified, Lin was passive.

"She could be acting to get your sympathy kid, you can't trust her."

"I know that, but I think something is really wrong even the guards think the same. Chu, he's one of the best ones, he said he heard her pacing and mumbling to herself all last night but it was odd…the way she was talking."

"What all did she say?"

"He couldn't fully understand her, but it was something like 'it's not over'." both adults exchanged a look.

"You saw her before Korra Lin, how was she?" Lin's eyes closed in annoyance.

"She wouldn't talk to me or anyone, some of my best officers including Mako couldn't break her silence. How did she look when you saw her?" Korra cringed slightly.

"Awful, she looks so sick but her physical health according to Chu is fine. She's been eating and walking in her cell, but she almost looks like death." Tenzin tensed up.

"Perhaps we should get a healer to look her over?" he turned to Lin.

"I'd have to get approval from Raiko, and I can tell you now he'll refuse. After everything Kuvira did he'll want her to suffer before the trial." Korra glared.

"We have to do something, and it's not just her appearance and attitude that scares me…it's what I felt around her that does."

"Felt?"

"Chu sensed some powerful spirit energy surround Kuvira's cell, and when I went to talk with her I sensed it too in the corridor and all around her."

"That's…not possible. Kuvira is not spiritually inclined…" Tenzin thought for a moment. "Jinora hasn't been picking up any oddities lately…" Lin nudged him.

"That could be because she's spending a lot of time with Kai and the others at the Southern Air Temple remember?"

"Oh, yes that's right I sent them on a trip last week but they'll be back tomorrow."

"Good, maybe she hel…"

"Guys!" Korra didn't mean to shout. "Look that's not all, the energy I felt from the usual around the city was stronger, and it feels dark like when I fought Unalaq."

"Dark? Dark spirit energy…" Tenzin's worry increased. "It can't be…"

"I don't want to believe it either, but it looks like it. I'm going to head into the vine forest tomorrow and see if the other spirits know anything. This city is flowing with spiritual energy, yet I can only sense this odd energy around Kuvira."

"Could it be an after effect from that weapon?"

"I don't know, I'd have to ask Varrick but he and Jr spent more time around those vines than her and neither of them have any side effects that I've seen." Lin thought for a moment.

"I could talk to Jr, but then I'd have to involve Su." Korra sighed.

"Is she still babying him?"

"That's putting it mildly, and I can tell you now Jr wants none of it. I saw him the other day, she's been going on about getting Raiko to let him serve his sentence in Zaofu."

"He's already told her he doesn't want that, hasn't he?"

"Multiple times, her husband agrees but she's insistent. I've tried to tell her Raiko might use him to help repair the city and expand it, but she's…" Lin groaned. "She's Su."

"Opal hasn't been to see him has she?" Lin shook her head.

"She asks about him, and she too thinks he should serve his time here. The twins they don't care right now, and Huan…well he hasn't said much of anything."

"Why is Su so overprotective? I get he's her kid and all but he had a part in this too, he did everything for Kuvira and he did it willingly."

"I know kid, but that's how Su is…I can try talking to Raiko myself, and I'll try for the healer with Kuvira but for now I think we should all wait until the trial before anything else."

"Why not ask Kya?" Tenzin pitched in. "She's in town working at the hospital, maybe she can drop by the prison and check Kuvira over." they both missed the slight sparkle in Lin's eyes at the mention of Tenzin's sister.

"That might work." Korra looked at Lin.

"It might, but…" they knew what she worried about.

"Raiko won't know, if he asks we'll find a reason for it but Kya will know what to do. Our mother did train her after all."

"And she has some spiritual abilities, it couldn't hurt." Lin held up her hands.

"Alright, alright I'll call her tonight and ask and if she agrees we'll go first thing in the morning and by we I mean me and Korra."

"That's fine, and when Jinora returns we'll investigate that energy."

"Very well, but let's not say a word of this to Jr or Su until we have more information to go on." all three nodded in agreement. "Good, I'll head back to the station and get the paperwork ready just in case. You two stay low for now."

"Got it, thanks chief." Lin left the room swift and quick. "Tenzin, I know you wanted to go with me today…" He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, I know you wanted to make sure Kuvira was alright; although now I fear things might be worse than we thought."

"I just don't understand why she's like this; even Zaheer was completely sane when I confronted him in his cell." Tenzin gave a slight glare, but not in anger.

"Zaheer has had time to ponder his mistakes, and he can meditate into the spirit world so I'm sure he's had some guidance. Whether he's changed or not is a different matter, but his own airbender ways have kept his mind clean somewhat."

"True, but still all the members of the Red Lotus were nearly sane when they broke out of jail." Tenzin put a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"We'll try and be optimistic about this; Kuvira is definitely the most hard-headed person I've ever met next to Lin. I may not know her well, but I can see perhaps she's a bit...mentally unstable."

"It still doesn't make sense, and I can't begin to understand…" Tenzin gave a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, and Korra's hand covered his.

"Korra, let's just wait until Kya examines Kuvira, and after that we'll figure things out alright?" Korra relaxed and lightly smiled. Tenzin was still somewhat of a stiff, but he knew how to help others feel the twinge of much needed hope.

"Alright, thanks Tenzin." they shared a brief hug.

"I'm going to head home; Oogi's no doubt tired and Pema will be waiting on me. Are you going to be fine here until tomorrow?"

"I think so, I'll just try and sleep it off. Thanks again for coming."

"I'm always happy to be available if needed, goodnight Korra."

"Goodnight Tenzin, tell Pema I said hello." after watching her old mentor leave the room Korra collapsed back onto the couch. A few minutes later Asami came in and sat beside her, and Korra leaned into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I saw them both leave, you ok?" Korra nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Not a hundred percent no, but I'm better than earlier." Asami smiled and hugged her around the shoulders.

"Think you can eat something? And then maybe go to bed?"

"I'm not very hungry Sams."

"At least eat some fruit, you won't be able to sleep with an empty stomach." Korra didn't move. "Korra, you need your strength. Please? For me?" Korra both loved and hated when Asami said 'for me', and added a please to it. She even had on her 'pitiful polar bear puppy eyes', something she picked up from Naga no doubt.

"Ok, put the eyes away I'll eat." Asami smiled and kissed her cheek, leaving a red imprint on the tanned skin.

"You might wanna wipe your face honey." Korra gasped and felt the makeup on her cheek, and then swatted Asami on the shoulder. The girl ran off laughing, with a smiling Avatar chasing her into the kitchen. Moments like this always made Korra feel better, but she knew despite it all, tomorrow was going to be tough.

 _ **Ok so this wasn't exactly how I wanted to end it but I had to cut it off somewhere. I did want to go in a little further but I think I'll save the real drama for the next chapter. I won't give away anything, but will tell you now this is a Kuvira feelsy fic.**_

 _ **The pairings for this fic are as listed above, but the two main ones are Baavira and Korrasami and this is my first time writing with these two so please bear with me. Updates will come when I can get them ready, I'm on a roll with LoK and I have a new Harry Potter fic I have to update as well. My older fics are on hiatus for now, but none are cancelled in case you want to check them out.**_

 _ **R &R please, they really help build confidence in fics like this. **_

_**Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I am certainly glad the fic has taken off the way it has, I was a bit worried. I'm glad you guys like the plot so far, and I hope you continue to do so as the chapters come.**_

 _ **This chapter we pay a little visit to Bataar Jr and Kuvira in a flashback, then we have Huan show up and I will tell you now his character will be seen here probably more than in the show. After that we have Kya and Lin give Kuvira a checkup…and we'll go from there.**_

 _ **I don't want to spoil too much, so please continue on if you will.**_

 _ **Also a many thanks to MusicPlayer81 for all their help and brilliant mind of making this fic a possibility. You should check out their fic 'Guess I'm Going with You' and 'A New Start' both are great reads.**_ __

 _ **I don't own LoK, if I did I would've definitely given everyone a happy ending of sorts.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Flashback:_

" _Bataar, Bataar are you in here?" Bataar Beifong Jr looked up from the recent plans of the latest mecha tanks, his vision blurred slightly since he'd been going over them for the last few hours._

" _Kuvira." he felt the glee overcome him as he stood to go and greet his girlfriend with a kiss. It lasted longer than a minute, and somewhere along the way his hands made it around her waist and her arms around his neck. When they finally pulled away they both needed to catch their breath, but they had a sparkle in their eyes._

" _Whoa, what was that for?" he hugged her to him._

" _I just missed you, and of course I'm glad to pull away from these plans for a moment."_

" _You're still looking at them?" he sighed._

" _Varrick's designs are good I admit, but there's a flaw I think he's overlooked. I won't bore you with the details, but long story short they won't work properly if we don't make a few adjustments."_

" _That's what you're here for my love, but have you eaten anything since lunch?" Bataar took a glance at the clock, it was almost eight._

" _It looks like the time got away from me, again." Kuvira walked towards the desk and picked up the phone._

" _Bolin? Good you're not busy, I want you to go to that small restaurant near the city square and get two main dishes to go. Don't forget the tea, and no spicy noodles understood? Good, make it quick." she hung up._

" _You know you don't have to do that."_

" _Well I can't have you starving yourself; you need to keep your strength up. We've got an entire nation to rebuild and unite, they need us."_

" _True, it's a good thing Raiko and Master Tenzin agreed for us to stay until Prince Wu takes the throne." Kuvira rolled her eyes at that._

" _I still can't believe he's such a coward, we've been here for almost two years and he hasn't once shown up to help."_

" _His life is in danger still, according to Raiko." he didn't believe that even as the words left his lips._

" _It shouldn't matter, he could've done anything in these past years and he's done nothing but live in the lab of luxury. I'm almost tempted to throw him in his own dungeons just until he swears to be a better ruler than that bitch Hou-Ting."_

" _You know it's bad luck to disrespect the dead." Kuvira rolled her eyes._

" _Maybe, but she deserved it. You remember how bad it was before she was killed?"_

" _I know, the lower ring was disgusting I'm surprised the people could live in such filth."_

" _Luckily we cleaned all that up, and your architects plus Varrick and Zhu Li's help fixed everything. Your brilliance has gotten us this far, it would've probably taken a little longer without it." he loved it when she praised him, it felt so much better than being constantly compared to his father in Zaofu._

" _Kuvira, do you mind if I talk to you about something…a bit personal?"_

" _Sure, is everything ok?" he took her hand and they sat on the small couch, which was rather uncomfortable if someone fell asleep on it one too many times._

" _I…" he paused, he had wanted to speak with her on this for a while and now his words were getting stuck in his throat._

" _Bataar, what's wrong?" she gently gripped his wrist._

" _Nothing's wrong, it's just…you remember how things were before we left Zaofu? I mean before the whole catastrophe with the Red Lotus." she nodded._

" _I was Captain of the guard, and a dancer in Su's troupe, and you were working under your father."_

" _You know what I mean; we always talked about leaving one day, and then all that happened and well…" his voice wavered slightly, and she tucked a strand of loose hair behind his ear._

" _Do you regret leaving Zaofu? Leaving your parents and siblings behind?" he shook his head._

" _No, but I admit when you asked me to come with you to rebuild this nation I was freaked out at first." she smirked._

" _I know, I could feel your anxiety through the floor." he chuckled._

" _Hey you weren't exactly subtle, especially after that meeting with Raiko and Tenzin. You rarely spoke to mom, you were stricter in your duties as captain, but you kept a calm face through it all until we left."_

" _Well I had to give it a lot of thought, otherwise I would've knocked Su down for being a coward." he didn't bother defending his mother, after everything he'd seen when they first arrived he completely agreed with Kuvira._

" _After that you convinced the other guards to join us, along with a few others and Varrick, and look how far we've gotten."_

" _You deserve half the credit Bataar; you helped me through most of this."_

" _But you are the leader everyone needs; you'll do anything to protect your nation, our nation."_

" _Someone has to do the job, no one else was up for it especially since the avatar is still healing." he rubbed her hand. Kuvira wouldn't admit it but she had been worried Avatar Korra wouldn't be able to return, that metal poison had taken so much out of her and no one had heard from her since she left for the South Pole._

" _It's not her fault, the avatar is powerful but they all have limits."_

" _Still, I wish she could be here to help. She might like how we've fixed all this…do you remember what I told you the night after we stabilized Ba Sing Se? The night I found you in our tent, drinking some awful wine Varrick had given you?" his cheeks turned red._

" _My anxiety got the best of me that night, things were better but I was still worried."_

" _And what did I say to you?" he smiled._

" _You always told me to stop worrying, that I had done something good and I wasn't just my father's son."_

" _You needed a little confidence boost, and now you have all you need." she rubbed his shoulder._

" _Thanks to you, you were always there when I needed someone to talk with who wasn't my blood."_

" _And you were always there for me too, especially when I first began training with Su." she looked away._

" _She was a tough teacher, with you mostly; I remember she pretty much coddled Wing and Wei when they first started." he felt her tense up. "Hey, you turned out to be a fantastic leader, and you're a great bender." Kuvira leaned into his shoulder._

" _I wonder sometimes, how I at first became so unlucky when my parents left me behind…and then I remember, how lucky I am…" green eyes met his. "To have someone as brilliant and kind-hearted as you in my life." they kissed, Bataar felt the joy in his heart grow, he loved her so much._

" _I feel I'm the lucky one Kuvy." he teased her with the childish nickname he'd given her years ago. "If not for you I doubt I would've had the courage to leave Zaofu on my own."_

" _Su probably thinks I brainwashed you into coming…but you're capable of making your own choices. You could've gone back at any time, you could've told me I was insane to think I could fix this nation…"_

" _Yet I made the right choice, by coming with you, and…hopefully I'm making the right choice now."_

" _What do you mean?" Bataar stood up and walked back towards his desk, reached into the drawer, and pulled out a small dark green box. "Bataar?" he took a deep breath, walked back towards Kuvira, and stopped in front of her._

" _I've made a lot of difficult choices in these last few years, some more than others, and I thought the hardest one would be leaving my childhood home. It was the easiest though, because making that decision, to leave with you and come here, was also easy as this…" he knelt down on one knee, and opened the box to reveal a platinum ring with an emerald in the center. "Kuvira, my beloved, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" Kuvira's eyes widened in shock, and then they softened with faint tears. Her mouth formed into a tiny smile, and the happiness grew in those perfect sharp green orbs._

" _Yes." he smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, it was a perfect fit. Kuvira pulled him into a tight hug, and he spun her before kissing her lips again. When they pulled back his hand stroked her hair to where the bun came a little loose, and down to her jawline._

" _I love you." she kissed his forehead._

" _I love you too, now where is Bolin with that food?" he laughed and they hugged again._

 _End flashback._

"Beej, Beej…" Bataar Beifong II broke free of his memories when he heard someone call his name. He took a breath, and looked up to have shock overcome him slightly.

"Huan…?" in all the time he'd been in this cell, only his parents had visited. He'd never really expect Opal, Wing or Wei to see him after everything, but Huan…well that's another story.

"It's been a while hasn't it? I see they got you in Varrick's old cell." Bataar's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Mom and Aunt Lin pulled some strings." he wasn't happy his mother was doing anything for him right now, even after everything that happened she still babied him. "Not really doing me any favors, again."

"You seem comfortable at least, you up to talking?"

"You're the one visiting me, why though?" Huan stared at him with his one visible eye. "Did mom send you to check on me?"

"Mom doesn't know I'm here, dad does." Huan summoned metal chair and placed it in front of the bars. "You were thinking about Kuvira weren't you?" Bataar smirked, Huan was no metal fighter like the twins or Suyin, but he was good at picking up emotions and thoughts.

"Are you going to lecture me about how I should just forget about her, and try to move on?" he growled out the words. Huan moved his hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"No, I'm not mom Beej I can't make you do anything, and don't get angry at me; you're not the only person she hurt." Bataar looked up and saw sadness in his brother's eyes. "I admit it, I miss the old Kuvira, the one who used to help me make mud sculptures when were kids, and the same one who helped me find metal scraps for my first art statues in the dead of night."

"You didn't keep in touch with us over the years we left."

"That's because you two were busy fixing a nation, or stepping on it at least. I got word about you from mom and Opal, but at least I knew you guys were safe." Bataar looked down.

"Kuvira missed you too; she told me sometimes she missed your poetic talks, especially when you constructed a new piece in your collection." Huan's eyes closed a moment.

"I haven't been able to see her yet, and I don't think I'll get to since she's guarded by that White Lotus group."

"Only the avatar and our aunt can see her, no one else is allowed. I know because I asked." Huan's hands gripped the bars.

"I'm sorry brother, I am, out of all of us I know this has been most difficult for you. Mom refuses to talk about Kuvira, dad doesn't know what to say, Opal is conflicted but she's more on mom's side, and the twins…they agree with our mother."

"That's no surprise, those two have always been her precious sidekicks."

"Yeah, it's almost as if they don't think for themselves sometimes."

"And what do you think Huan? What's your standing in all this?"

"Where I stand doesn't matter, I'm here for you. I don't understand how all of this got so bad, but I'm hoping during the trial, maybe things will be explained better." Bataar was surprised Huan would mention the trial; he hadn't heard much of it.

"You'll be there?"

"For you I will, I want this to be over but I want you to know that I'm here if you want me to be." Bataar felt relief wash over him, he hadn't had much contact with Huan since he'd left Zaofu but he was glad to see him here. "I have to ask though, how did it get so bad Beej? How did you not see things go so far?" the elder Beifong looked away.

"I kept a blind eye because of Kuvira, I thought maybe we were doing the right thing and I didn't question it. I knew how bad things had gotten, and I didn't do anything."

"Love blinds even the clearest eyes brother."

"It sure blinded me, but how can I just forget about her? Mom and Dad are both telling me it'll get better but it isn't, it's like they just expect me to get up and pretend nothing happened!" he stood up so fast the chair fell backwards. Bataar ran his hands through his hair, gripping at the ends in frustration.

"Beej easy, don't stress yourself out more. Dad is concerned for you; he's probably more upset that he didn't take you seriously when you and he did those projects in Zaofu. I know he never meant to hurt you…"

"Mother said the same thing."

"But she doesn't get it; you should probably explain it to her. You know how stubborn and hardheaded she can be, sometimes you have to make her see things your way."

"I tried that before Kuvira and I left it did nothing!" he picked up whatever he could grab and threw it at the wall, he heard it shatter, but he didn't care.

"Bataar!" Huan's voice became forceful and stern, an extremely rare if not scare tone for him. "Calm down, getting angry isn't going to help. I missed you and Kuvira when you left, but I couldn't do anything either. I was mad when you came and took Zaofu and arrested our family, and I was upset that you were going to harm an entire nation just to please Kuvira, but you saw the error of your ways."

"Only after she tried to kill me, just to get the avatar; how could she do it? She told me she loved me, I was going to marry her, I was going to start a new life for us both and she betrayed me!"

"I know, and I can't give you an explanation. Mom was right she is a complicated person, but I think she also has faults here."

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to trial with her, and we'll both be imprisoned for our crimes. Mother is trying to get me sent back to Zaofu; I don't want that, I'm tired of her treating me like a child."

"Aunt Lin agrees with you, as does Korra." Bataar looked at Huan. "You are as guilty as Kuvira, but at the very least you can work to help rebuild the damage from that platinum mech-machine you created, that was impressive by the way."

"Thanks, too bad it was used for the wrong reasons."

"We all make mistakes brother, our best bet is to learn from them. You can speak at the trial and request to stay here, and if possible offer your services." Bataar sighed; he knew Huan was telling the truth. He had hoped time and time again this was all still a dream, no a horrible nightmare, that he would wake up and be in bed next to Kuvira with their empire intact. Fate frowned upon him though, and here he was in a fancy cell with his parents constantly fighting his battles.

"It's going to be difficult to see her again." he looked at Huan and saw a slight smile.

"You'll get through this, we all will."

"I'm not sure about that Huan."

"Why?" Bataar took a deep breath and looked at Huan directly this time.

"Because I still love her."

 _Kuvira's prison cell:_

"Just a fair warning to you all, be on your guard." Chu stood in front of the thick platinum door that stood between him, two other guards, Lin, Korra, and Kya to Kuvira. "Since your last visit Avatar, the energy has faded a bit but the sounds and words are still there, this time it's worse."

"Worse how exactly?"

"Other than the usual rapid pacing I couldn't make out all of the words, but I did hear her say 'reclaim what's mine'." everyone exchanged a look.

"We should've brought a straight-jacket with us." Lin mumbled.

"Lin…" Kya scolded the chief.

"You'll see for yourself." Chu moved to unlock the door. "Be ready." when he opened it everyone could see Kuvira on the other side of her cell, her head in her knees, and her hands clasped together around them. "Prisoner, stand up and face the wall." she didn't move.

"Kuvira, please do as he says." Korra tried, but she didn't move still.

"We don't have time for this." Lin marched over with the White Lotus guards and stood around Kuvira. "Great Uniter, stand up and face the wall, now." that time she did look up, and everyone about jumped back when their eyes caught the mania flaring in hers.

"All you had to do was ask Chief Beifong, thank you for using my title." Kuvira slowly stood up and turned to the wall, and Chu did his usual pat down to make sure she wasn't carrying anything. Once it was done, she turned around to face them and Lin cuffed her. Kuvira took a moment to look down at the cuffs and held her wrists up in front of her face. "Oh, platinum…how pretty."

"Be silent Kuvira, this is not a field trip." Lin growled out, and while Chu took the back she took the front with a grip on Kuvira's right arm. They walked out of the long hallway, and took the elevator upwards to the third floor of the prison. No one said a word as they made it towards the infirmary, and only after they entered the small room did Chu stay behind.

"You don't have to be here for this Korra." Kya looked at the young avatar, who kept her eyes on the prisoner.

"I should, if you need privacy I'll leave."

"We'll have it fine, you can just …"

"Let's get this damned exam over with." Kuvira growled out. "You're all so pathetic if you think this is going to do anything."

"I told you to be quiet, now zip it or I'll gag you." Lin was glaring at the woman so hard Korra could feel the fire threatening to shoot from her eyes.

"Lin, please I can handle this." Kya calmed her with a hand on her shoulder. "Kuvira, if you will step behind the curtain and strip for me we'll get started." Kuvira rolled her eyes.

"If you insist." Kuvira went and did as asked, they could see the outline of her body and Korra hoped it was just a shadow. If her face looked thin the rest of her was worse, she almost looked skin and bones, but she had been eating fine.

"Alright, I'm just going to look you over and then we'll start the next part…" as Kya went back behind the curtain with a clipboard Korra walked over to Lin.

"How many tests is she running?" she whispered.

"Three, mental exam is last. This will just check her body on the outside first, then the spiritual water session to see if there are any internal issues. Do you sense anything?"

"The energy is dimmed a bit, but it's still strong…but something's off."

"I see it too."

"I don't just mean with Kuvira, something doesn't feel right about all this. I just have this feeling something's going to happen."

"Relax kid; she's not getting away from here."

"We'll wait and see I guess." Lin frowned, but even she knew Korra was right. Things were still unpredictable, and they couldn't risk anything more than they already had.

Korra noticed that the spiritual energy had dimmed a little around them, and no doubt Kya sensed it too. She wasn't as spiritual as Korra or Jinora for that matter, but she could sense auras and energies just fine.

"O-Ok, that's done." hearing the uneasy tone Korra watched Kya step out from behind the curtain and walk over to a large tub; she filled it almost to the brim, and then began using her water-bending to make the liquid glow like moonlight. "Step into the tub please Kuvira, you can put your clothes back on."

"And go back to my cell drenched like a sewer pigeon rat? No thanks." Lin yanked the curtain away and stood in front of an almost nude Kuvira, thank goodness she had a towel on.

"There are clean clothes here already, get in the damn tub." Kuvira only smirked and Korra got a better look at her face. Her eyes were dark still, and yes the rest of her body almost bone thin…but how was it possible? When she walked over to the tub she took off the towel, and dipped herself into the water.

"Just lie back for me and re…" Kya paused, and Korra felt the energy spike around them.

"What is it Kya?" Lin saw the uneasy look on the healer's face, her face losing some color.

"The energy, it's…" the glow dimmed a bit, and that made Korra's senses go off. Kuvira looked up and her eyes turned dark red, and that made every bit of Korra's nerves rise up.

"Kya back away!" the energy's levels rose higher, and Kuvira gave a ghastly smile.

"You know I was going to wait until the trial…but I think now's as good a time as ever." before anyone could react the water surrounding Kuvira's body burst from the tub and blasted everyone backwards. Korra used water to shield herself and Lin, but Kya's head bashed against the metal wall knocking her unconscious.

"Kya!" Lin tried to get to her but Kuvira kicked her towards the wall. Lin was out now, so it was just Kuvira and Korra. Korra tried to leap at her, but she too was knocked back.

"Kuvira!" Korra shouted and saw Kuvira aiming her hand at the door, and blasting it open with…spirit energy?! The impact caused pieces to fly everywhere and strike Korra and Lin in the head, but Lin's forehead was cut and Korra's vision was going dark.

"It's been fun avatar, but unfortunately I have to get back and fix this body. Can't have the Great Uniter looking like a corpse before I take back my empire…" Korra's head was swimming, and despite that she had some trouble seeing, her hearing was fine and Kuvira's voice…it sounded deeper.

"D-Don't…" she saw a now fully clothed Kuvira come over to her, and her vision was worsening. Hands gripped at her hair and face, and she was staring into a pair of monstrous red eyes.

"I could kill you right here and now, but why bother when it's still so much fun to fight? You beat me once in the past, but you won't do it again."

"W-What're you talking about…?" the hand in her hair yanked her head back.

"No more time for us now avatar, but if you really want answers…meet me in the spirit world and bring the Beifongs too. They won't want to miss this."

"Kuvira…" a hand released her face.

"Good night avatar." one last slam back into metal, and Korra saw no more.

 _ **Ok so I admit I didn't want to end it here, but I had to stop it before getting a little too far ahead. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but there will likely be more in future chapters.**_

 _ **Next chapter a huge shock is coming, and it's nothing that anyone could imagine possible. What's happened to Kuvira? When did she get so powerful with spirit energy, and what did she mean by 'beat me in the past'?**_

 _ **You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out, and I will try and get it up as soon as possible.**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well I'm glad to see you guys are up for a suspense filled fic, I'm actually a little surprised. Ok not entirely, I'm glad you guys like this though. I thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited this so far, and hopefully there will be more to come as the updates are made.**_

 _ **Shout out to my friend MusicPlayer81, who has helped make this fic possible with their inspirational conversations! You should check out their own fics, they are brilliant especially if you're a Baavira or a Beifong fan.**_

 _ **This chapter the plot starts to unfold, but no one knows what to expect just yet. That's about all I can say without spoiling too much, so please read on!**_

 _ **I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Korra didn't know how long she'd been unconscious, and she had no idea where she was when she started waking up. The surface under her was soft, but her body felt so stiff and sore she didn't seem to notice at first. She heard voices, faint and close, but until she opened her eyes she couldn't quite tell who was talking.

"She's waking up!" that was Asami, wait…Asami? "Korra, Korra can you hear me?" a soft hand touched her face, and she winced as her cheek started to hurt. "Oh!" the hand pulled back.

"Careful Asami, she took quite a hit she's gonna be sore for a while." and that was Kya. Korra's vision started clearing up, and she found herself in a white room with dimmed lights. Asami was standing over her with a worried expression, her black hair loose from its tie and cloaking her shoulders.

"A-Asami…where am I?" her voice was hoarse, and her throat was dry.

"Hang on sweetie, here." Korra heard and felt the sensation of water bending, the cool liquid going to her lips and slowly down her throat. It felt good, she coughed a little, but it helped. "Korra."

"Kya." Korra looked over and saw Kya with a bandage wrapped around her head, but otherwise fine.

"How do you feel sweetie?"

"Stiff and my head's killing me. What happened?" Kya frowned a little.

"You're in the hospital Korra, we were all brought here after…the incident."

"What incident?" Asami gave Kya a look, and they looked back at her.

"What do you remember Korra?" Korra gave herself a moment, trying to recall the day's events. She remembered talking with Tenzin and Lin, and then going to the prison, but then Kuvira…wait!

"KUVIRA!" Korra sat upright too fast and her head started swimming. Asami caught her and helped her ease back down onto the pillows, but Korra was trying to stay up. "S-She got away…"

"That's right; she did a number on all of us but surprisingly nothing major. You've got a slight concussion and a bruised back, same with me, Lin is fine too but she's going to have headaches for a few days. My advice, don't do anything stupid to make her mad." Kya winked.

"Kya, how long have I been out?"

"Almost a full day, but Lin's got her officers out looking for Kuvira. You can join the search later; your body needs time to heal."

"I need to get out there, I have to…" Korra held her forehead as a painful throb flew through her skull.

"Korra, don't push yourself. Listen, Kya already contacted Tenzin and Suyin, and Lin's told Raiko so we're going to a meeting later. You are expected, but it won't do you any good if you can barely move." Asami's hands ran through her hair tenderly, it helped relax her. Her body hadn't felt this heavy since just after she recovered from the metal poison.

"H-How…how did she get away so easily?" Korra remembered Kuvira looking like a mad beast, her eyes, the spirit power, how did she get it? "Kya…" she saw the healer's face fall.

"She severely injured some of the guards, killed one." Kya paused. "It was Chu."

"No…" Chu had been one of the good guards, the best of some. He couldn't be gone…he couldn't.

"He didn't suffer Korra, the others are a bit touch and go but I'm sure they'll recover in time." it was a small relief, but only small.

"But how…how did she get this powerful?" no one knew the answer; it was clear in their expressions.

"That's something that'll be discussed at the meeting, for now…let's get you fixed up eh?" Korra nodded and let Kya get her herbs, water, and whatever else was needed to heal her. She could do the job herself, but her head hurt too much to focus right now.

A couple of hours passed before Korra could move and feel like herself again; Asami had left to get her some clothes, and Kya had contacted Beifong and Tenzin to update them. Korra sat in her bed, trying to remember the events, and then she recalled what Kuvira had said, and her face…her eyes. Her voice had sounded different too, she had a feeling what this could be, but she had to check first.

"Korra." a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Asami with a bag. "Feel better?"

"Mostly, Kya's healing skills do wonders." she took the bag and pulled out the clothes, her old water tribe clothing minus the fur.

"Well thank you very much Avatar, glad to see someone else appreciates me." Kya's voice came from behind Asami. "Go on and change kid, Lin and Tenzin are here and they brought Su."

"Su?" Oh spirits this wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah, be prepared." Korra rubbed her eyes, she knew Su was going to flip but she hoped it wouldn't be a nasty one. "It's just them, Raiko has been informed but he's hiding in his office." of course he was.

"Fine, let's get this done." after she dressed Asami helped Korra to her feet, and they followed Kya down to a private little room two floors down. Lin, Tenzin, Su and of course Opal were all there; Lin had a bandage on the left side of her head, and a black eye but she seemed fine otherwise.

"Korra! Thank goodness you're alright." Tenzin walked up and hugged her.

"I'm ok Tenzin, I'm ok." she hugged him back.

"We're glad, but as you can guess this isn't exactly a good visit." Su looked angry, and Opal was about the same.

"How could she have escaped? That prison was designed to keep her in." Su glared at Lin, but Lin wasn't intimidated by any means.

"It's not her fault Su, all necessary protocols were followed but there were unexpected circumstances."

"You had her cuffed, she was in a platinum cell, and guarded by the White Lotus…it was almost like the Red Lotus' prisons. She shouldn't have been able to leave…" Opal was confused. "But Aunt Lin, you said she 'blasted' you against the wall?"

"I'm afraid so kid, took us all by surprise; I still can't wrap my head around it."

"Korra and Kya both said there was spiritual energy involved, the place was flowing with it." Asami pitched in but Su shook her head.

"It's impossible; Kuvira has never been 'spiritual' look what she did to those vines."

"We know about that Su, but we don't know how this happened." Opal looked at Korra.

"Could it have been something to do with how you guys were almost blown up by the spirit cannon?" Korra had thought of that, but something still didn't add up.

"Possibly, but even as she was unconscious I couldn't pick up any energy around her. Tenzin said Jinora didn't sense anything either, but the guards did. She also looked sick, like death."

"Death?" Su's anger dissipated for a moment.

"Sunken eyes, dark circles under them, paled skin, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks maybe longer." Kya answered. "That wasn't the worst of it."

"Were the guards starving her?" Tenzin shook his head.

"They fed her every day, and she ate it all they wouldn't lie about that. There has to be another factor…"

"What else is it? This could just have been a trick to help her escape." Kya glared a little at Su.

"She didn't fake anything Suyin; the energy around her was dark and powerful. The guards also mentioned she was talking to herself a lot, but I doubt it was anything to do with going stir crazy." Tenzin got between them but Su looked ready to blow up.

"You don't know her like I do Kya, or at least how I used to know her." preoperative word being 'used'; Korra kept her tongue quiet.

"You knew her years ago Su, you haven't exactly been very helpful in these last several weeks. You haven't even seen her since she was arrested."

"After all she did to my family and the Earth Kingdom? Why would I bother with her now?" ok this was going in another direction. Korra didn't have time to sit here and listen; they needed to get out there soon before anyone else was hurt.

"Guys enough! Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere so let's focus on the topic at hand." Su and Kya glared a few more seconds, but then backed down as their siblings stood between them.

"Korra's right, we need to find Kuvira before she gets away but we don't know where to start." ever the voice of reason Tenzin.

"We can't spend all day speculating, the longer we spend in here the better chance she has of escaping the city."

"She won't Su; I've got my best men out there scouring the borders and all other possible escape routes. Her army has been rounded up and taken to Ba Sing Se; she has no allies here in the city. No one other than me and Korra have visited her, so I'm not sure who else could be out there." Suyin didn't look reassured.

"It doesn't mean she won't try, we should probably alert the city."

"No, that'll cause a panic that we don't need right now. We just need to figure this out…"

"I think I know a way to track her, but there's a catch." all eyes fell on Korra. "We need Jinora, she can sense where Kuvira is if she has the spiritual energy still around her. I could, but my mind is still foggy so I can't focus properly."

"She's also the most spiritual of all us air-benders, no offense Master Tenzin."

"None taken Opal, I'll call the temple and have Jinora come here…"

"No, no have her look around and see if she can find Kuvira…if she does then tell her to meet us at the spirit portal." Korra moved to sit down, putting her face in her hands. "I, Lin, Tenzin, Opal, Su and the other Beifongs will go into the portal and find her if she's there."

"All of us? Why Korra?" Su's voice had a suspicious tone.

"Because Kuvira said we should, if we didn't want to miss 'this'." all adults shared a look.

"This? What do you mean?"

"I'm honestly not sure Su, I just remember that before she knocked me out Kuvira said if we want answers then we have to meet her in the spirit world, and bring the Beifongs because you won't want to miss…whatever this is."

"In the spirit world?" now everyone was confused, but Korra let them think a minute before Tenzin left to find the phone. Su pulled Opal aside and they spoke, but Lin, Kya, and Asami stood with Korra.

"Korra." Kya whispered to her. "I could tell the energy was dark, but there's something else wrong here. The energy itself was flowing from Kuvira, and when she could've easily killed us all she just knocked us out and fled. When I tried to use my water on her, it reacted badly."

"Because your spirit powers are pure and untainted, combine that with dark energy and the results will clash horribly." Lin answered. "I remember a few things from Aang, dark energy alone is powerful but light energy can purify it if the will of the person is strong enough to fight."

"Almost like when I purified Vaatu, and that was thanks to Jinora's help; Aang's soul was almost corrupted when he took Ozai's bending, but his pure spirit fought it off."

"But Kuvira…"

"She is a strong bender and a powerful human even for me, but most earth benders minus Toph don't really become all that spiritual. Toph at least uses the vines in the swamp to see all that goes on, but while I was there she didn't say anything about Kuvira being involved with the spirits."

"She did cut into the vines, maybe it had some effect?"

"Her men and Bataar Jr were there as well, if she's affected then they all would be." there were an entire number of reasons this could've been something else, but until they found Kuvira there wasn't anything left to ponder on.

"Korra!" the sound of running footsteps and Tenzin appearing in the doorway made all heads turn. "I just spoke with Jinora, she sensed Kuvira heading for the portal. She and the others are going there now."

"Then let's not waste any more time, I'll get my men to close off the area…Su, get the rest of your family and meet us there."

"What about Junior?" Lin patted her sister's shoulder.

"I'll spring him and take the heat from Raiko later, Kya can you leave?" the healer nodded. "Head to Air Temple Island and wait there for us, keep watch over the temple; if we aren't back by nightfall Saikhan will contact the other leaders."

"Lin…"

"We'll be fine, now let's go!" no one waited, Su and Opal rushed out first with Tenzin and Lin behind them; while Kya and Asami walked with Korra.

"Asami, do you know where Bolin is?"

"I think he was at the manor with his family, I'll phone them."

"What about Mako?"

"He's still in the city with Wu; you want me to ask him to help?" Korra shook her head.

"No, just phone him to stay put. If this gets bad we need to make sure Wu is safe. Raiko will flip if he finds out, so let's do our best to handle this." both women agreed, and while they made it to the parking lot to Asami's satomobile Kya pulled them close enough to whisper.

"Girls, that energy was worse than anything I've ever felt; I've got an idea of what this is, but the answers won't come from me alone. Asami, if you go into the spirit world please be careful, and Korra whatever you do, don't touch Kuvira unless you can bend her unconscious. Got it?" both girls nodded. "Good, now let's move." they would drop Kya off to the ferry for Air Temple Island, and then head to their destination.

It took almost a solid half hour before they finally reached the portal; citizens living close to the area were starting to gather near the wall of policemen but all cops had the area closed off. Questions and shouts were everywhere, but no one was responding yet. Asami helped Korra get through the crowd, but she ignored the questions coming until she spotted Saikhan holding back a raging Raiko.

"Captain Saikhan, if you don't tell me what's going on I will have your badge!"

"I'm sorry Mr. President, but I'm only following the chief's orders. No one is allowed past this point except the avatar and whoever else she brings with her."

"Then I want to speak with Chief Beifong immediately! I demand to know what this is!" Korra stepped forward with Asami behind her.

"President Raiko…" the angry man turned sharply to Korra.

"Avatar Korra, what is going on? Why is the entire police force surround the portal and why are the air benders around the entrance?" Korra took a sharp but steady breath; she didn't have time for this right now.

"Sir, I know this is all a rush right now but we just need to let the citizens know we've got this covered. You can calm everyone down, and we'll answer everything when we return." he wasn't convinced.

"Why is it no one is answering my questions? If I don't get any answers these men will lose their jobs!" Saikhan glared at the man.

"You can't fire the entire force sir, but if you want us to tell you…then Kuvira is involved. That's all we can say right now, just think of something to quell the people's unease." Asami put on her stern voice, with it she could be hard like Lin.

"And what should I say?" he had his hands on his hips, staring Asami down with cold eyes.

"You're a politician, figure it out! Now get out of our way." without waiting Korra and Asami shoved their way past though Saikhan made no move to stop them. They spotted Tenzin, Jinora and the other air benders standing by the portal and Jinora ran up to them.

"Korra!"

"Hey Jinora, did you see Kuvira?" the girl nodded.

"She ran into the portal just a while ago, but no one's gone in since."

"Where's Su and the other Beifongs?" Jinora was about respond when her eyes directed to behind Korra.

"There!" Korra turned and saw Lin, Su, both Bataars and the others running their way. Bataar Jr was confused and freaked a bit, but fine otherwise. From the look in his eyes he knew what happened, now he wanted answers.

"Ok, is this everyone?"

"It is, but Korra when we go in how are we going to find Kuvira, that world is full of spirit energy it'll be hard to trace her."

"We'll have to try, let's just go." Korra moved to the front. "I want half the air benders out here, with me Opal, Jinora, and whoever else is good with spirits. Everyone stay close, and don't wander away from the group this is a big place to get lost in." everyone nodded in acknowledgement, Ikki and Meelo didn't argue that they weren't called out. "Ok, let's move." Korra went in first and everyone followed. Korra felt the energy fast, and she spotted a trail of dark, black flowers in a row going outwards.

"Korra…" Jinora looked worried, and a small butterfly spirit flew their way. Its wings were flapping hard, frantic, and then it disappeared.

"Bum-Ju!" Bumi's voice rang out, his little dragonfly bunny was freaking out. "Buddy calm down, what is it?" the spirit shrieked and then vanished like the others. "Bum-Ju! Come back here now!" he called but Bum-Ju didn't re-appear.

"Dad, what's going on here?" Jinora sounded scared.

"I don't know sweetie, just stay close to me alright?" she nodded.

"Tenzin, can you sense anything?" Lin looked around. No other spirits were in sight, at least as far as she could see.

"I'm afraid not, but I don't think I need to." everyone took notice of the area, and everyone had chills run down their spines even the two elder Beifong women.

"Bataar, Jr you two stay behind me alright?" Su looked to them both, and they nodded.

"No problem dear." Bataar Senior looked to his son. "You alright Jr?"

"I don't know dad, I don't know." neither men were benders, but they had to be here.

"Just stay close both of you; you too Huan." Huan nodded and stayed near his brother, it didn't take a genius to see he was freaked out by all this. They kept looking and searching but no signs of the escapee. Korra stood in front and held up a hand to get their attention.

"Let's keep going forward, follow the trail, and stay on guard." Korra walked ahead; she felt the energy spike with every step she took. Looking around some parts of this area were still intact, but the dark energy was slowly creeping through all the plants and the ground, turning everything sickly and black. No spirits were nearby, and the ones that were started going in separate directions.

"Korra…" Tenzin walked up to her. "Can you see anything ahead?" she shook her head.

"It's stronger but I only see the trail…" Korra took a moment to look around; everything was about the same, but no sign of Kuvira. "Guys wait here a minute, check the area and stay close…Jinora come with me."

"Coming." they walked forward towards a dark spot that looked like a footprint. It was small, but about the same size as Kuvira's feet and it was deep in the ground. Korra waved her hand over it, and the energy seemed fresh.

"Korra I don't like this…"

"Me either Jinora, but let's look a little further up here." they walked slowly, and carefully up a hill. The energy got stronger, and when Korra took one hard look at the top she spotted a lake. It was still blue and untainted, but the dark figure she spotted on top of a rock was anything but. "There!" she pointed. "Go back and get the others, tell everyone stay quiet."

"What're you…"

"I'm gonna go on, you guys follow but stop at those trees you see?" she pointed again to a small still green area. "Go on."

"Ok, be careful." Jinora moved quickly and Korra did the same. Getting closer and closer the energy was almost suffocating, it took everything Korra had not to go into the avatar state.

"Kuvira…" she stopped maybe ten feet away from her. "Kuvira." she called a second time, but she didn't turn around. "Please…don't make this any more difficult." her answer went from a low, husky laugh to a loud maniacal one.

"Difficult? You think this difficult? Oh dear Avatar Korra, this is anything but difficult for me!" Korra's eyes widened, that voice, that wasn't Kuvira. It was loud, but deep and…a man's voice?! Korra's own voice caught in her throat, she was frozen on the spot and it wasn't from fear.

"Korra!" Jinora's voice screamed her way, and Korra's body snapped around.

"Stay back!" Jinora stopped a few feet away, the others did the same.

"Oh come on Avatar, surely you think they deserve to know the truth don't they?"

"What truth? What is this…who are you?" the laugh returned, everyone cringed. "Where's Kuvira?"

"Ah ah ah avatar, ask no questions until the Beifongs are here. All of them now, time is rather small at the moment." Korra took a look at 'Kuvira's' hands as they went behind her back, the skin was pale and brittle looking, and the clothes 'she' had on seemed baggier than before.

"If I bring them here will you tell us what's going on?"

"Yes avatar, I will be more than happy to do so now move it!" that came out as a sharp demand, which Korra decided to follow for now.

"Lin! Su! All Beifongs down here now! Now!" she motioned for them all to come quickly, and they all but ran down the hill her way. The moment they were close they stayed near her, but no one was prepared for what they saw before them.

"What is this? Who are you?" Su looked angry but cautious.

"K-Kuvira…?" Junior's voice reached them all, and the figure just laughed before turning around to face everyone. The first look came and Opal was ready to scream, and the boys all took a defensive stance like Su and Lin. Bataar Sr stood near his eldest son, putting a hand against his chest so he wouldn't move closer; but the younger man looked read to get sick.

The figure in front had Kuvira's face, but the eyes were glowing bright red, the skin was pale and there was a crack going down the left cheek like fragile porcelain. The hair was limp and lay against the face, the entire form was skeleton thin. Everyone was freaked but they all knew one thing as Korra had figured earlier, this wasn't Kuvira.

"Hello Beifong family, my my aren't we a rather courageous bunch?" the voice was deeper, but it was stronger this time. The eyes looked at them all, but stopped on Su and Lin. "Lin and Suyin Beifong, daughters of the ever-so-famous Toph Beifong, Greatest Earthbender of all time, until now that is." they laughed again.

"Who are you? Where's Kuvira?" Lin was the first to speak.

"Kuvira…Kuvira…" the eyes rolled back slightly as if in thought, and then another laugh echoed. "Oh of course, dear sweet Kuvira…I'm afraid she's out of commission for the moment."

"What do you mean?" Bataar Jr stepped forward.

"Bataar stay back please!" Korra motioned for him and Senior stood in front. "Tell us who you are now, no more games!"

"Oh of course Avatar Korra, of course." the crack on the face started to glow a dark purple, and just like that pieces of the skin started breaking off. The rest of the body twisted and morphed, shattering like glass and dissolving quickly when the pieces hit the ground; the face morphed and the body shrank slightly, before it took the shape of a man, a rather bulked but short little man. Green and gold light turned into clothing covering up the tanning skin, and when the glow faded all eyes widened at the sight of who stood on the spot.

"It's…it's not possible…" Jinora's voice was low but loud enough to be heard.

"Oh believe me young airbender it is entirely possible." the man's voice was much clearer now, and after he stopped he let out a loud battle cry that shook the area. "Low and behold, I have risen again!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Su's voice screamed in rage, everyone's own faces matching the tone of her voice.

"Silly little Suyin, surely you paid attention in school, you know…on the days you didn't skip lessons?" eyes widened at the question. "No? Oh well then I suppose introductions are in order." he let off a roar again, and this time bent the earth around them to stand on a high pillar. "I am Chin the Conqueror, the greatest and rightful leader of the Earth Empire, and I am the true Great Uniter!" his arms raised above his head as two more earth pillars erupted from the ground.

"But…but how? You were killed in battle with Avatar Kyoshi centuries ago!" Tenzin shouted out.

"That is true air bender, but as you can see I am now very much alive, in a manner of speaking." he gave an evil chuckle. "I've had quite a journey this last year, or perhaps it was longer than that I can't be sure."

"I don't understand…no spirit can hold such power…" Jinora trailed off as she started to get lost in thought and Bumi and Tenzin went up to stand on either side of her.

"You are somewhat correct little girl, but enough of this. You are asking where is Kuvira yes? Well I suppose that I should be the one to tell you…that while I was the one who took control of her forces, I was not the one to…finish the job." he gave a nasty smirk, and another chuckle that made everyone's blood freeze.

"No…you can't mean…" Bataar's face paled.

"Oh I'm afraid so; see I may not have been the one to do it, but I wish I could've seen it when my comrades threw your precious fiancée's body into the void of this realm, just after they watched her bleed on this very spot!"

 _ **So sorry to end it here, but every chapter needs a stopping point I'm afraid.**_

 _ **So Chin is the one who claims to be the great uniter, but the real question is how and why is he capable of wielding spirit power? Or is it even his power at all?**_

 _ **To also clear something up this all happened a year after Bataar proposed to Kuvira, and I know that it must've been sooner in the show when they got engaged but in this case I've altered the timeline a little. There will also be more explanations on the 'possession' and I warn you now if you're sensitive to reading violence and blood, then I suggest you'll skip it over when it's posted.**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok so we pick up where we left off just after Chin revealed a terrible ordeal, and I warn you now if you're not into reading bloodshed and violence, or sexual assault then I suggest you skip over the first part of this chapter.**_

 _ **I want to make it clear that I don't enjoy writing horror scenes, they become difficult for me, but they add to the plot. This is M for a reason people, so you've been warned.**_

 _ **Also once again shoutout to MusicPlayer81, a brilliant author to help make this.**_

 _ **I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

 _ **Continue on, I know I normally say enjoy but again this isn't a happy chapter.**_

No one could speak as the words that left Chin's lips flew through their minds; the silence continued on seemingly forever until Korra was the first to speak up.

"What did you just say?" Chin laughed darkly.

"Do you really wish for me to repeat the words avatar? I'm quite certain you all heard me the first time." the looks that came his way only made him laugh more.

"You're lying…" Suyin's voice reached him. "You're lying, you have to be."

"Oh but I'm not Suyin, you can see it clear as this lake behind me." he held out his arms at his sides, and turned around slowly before facing them again. "All this time you all believed that Kuvira was a traitor, a monster when really it was I, but let me tell you all it was not an easy journey. It took a lot longer than I believed it would, but the shock on your faces makes it entirely worth it."

"What're you talking about?" Korra looked at the man, he kept up his smirk.

"It's quite simple, but perhaps I shall start at the beginning. You see many years ago I had everything I could ever ask for, power, wealth, loyalty of my subjects, the entirety of the earth kingdom was mine to control…until your past life Kyoshi showed up and ruined everything." his smirk turned into a frown. "My army could've easily wiped her and her people out, but I chose to be merciful and give her a chance to surrender, she didn't."

"Why would she? Kyoshi said it herself you were a horrible tyrant, taking over the nation and forcing people to surrender…" Jinora's voice trailed off and her eyes widened slightly.

"Exactly as I've done now, and I should've worked faster but no, I had to be patient once again. You see sometime after Kyoshi killed me, I was taken under the wing of a very powerful spirit. I don't know exactly how much time passed before I was released, but when it happened I was brought before a rather gruesome looking area, that resembled that of a spider's web." he paused. "It was dark, cold, you could easily sense the evil around the area as it reeked of death and depression. I looked around and saw webbed bundles the size of humans all around me, so I must've been inside one myself."

"Obviously." Korra muttered lowly.

"It was rather hideous, but before I could do anything I saw someone before me in the webs. It was a woman, young, beautiful, but fierce and fire nation descent; she was snobbish and called me a fat badgerfrog, and then commanded me to follow her. Naturally I resisted, and then she tried to bend lightning at me."

'Lightning…?' Korra thought a second but said nothing.

"I wanted to battle, but she pointed out that there were eyes all around us, and her master didn't want to be kept waiting. I was intrigued, and then I saw several ghoulish, purple eyes looking directly at me all around. I followed her into a black, knobby, twisted looking tree and that was where I met him."

"Him who?" Jinora was the next to ask, but Chin ignored her.

"The girl told me her master had sought my spirit out after my death, and 'saved' me from a nasty fate. He had kept me around for centuries past, and I didn't believe her until I saw her clothing, like nothing I had seen before on a fire nation woman. I realized perhaps she was right, and so I let her continue. My soul had been harvested by her master, and he chose me for a special task. He had noticed with his spies that the earth kingdom was growing strong as it had weakened over the years, and he saw the one called 'Kuvira', using her own strength and determination to fix such a chaotic nation. A nation who needed a leader, and she took on the role herself."

"And he saw an opportunity."

"Precisely avatar, the perfect opportunity; he couldn't act right away, so he had to wait and observe. He said over two years had passed, and it was the time to act. He told me of her army, her power, and even her driven nature all of which I could easily use to my advantage. However, I had to know more about her before I could perform his act…and so he gave me a new form." Chin's body dimly glowed purple and began to shift, into what looked like a flutterbat. His eyes glowed red again, and the mouth turned into a twisted smile.

"You spied on Kuvira…"

"Indeed, and I observed every moment in those few weeks…after she had spilt her own blood and shed her own tears to save the kingdom. On the outside she gave a strong face, but on the inside she was almost broken…and I took advantage of that." before Korra could ask anything Suyin stepped forward.

"Now I know you're lying, Kuvira was never weak; she was strong inside and out." Chin's form shifted back to his human self, and he laughed again.

"Yes, she was strong very strong, but every human has a weakness and when I found hers I took hold and I helped it grow. Her insecurities were so small, but once I was inside her mind I saw everything. The fear of being alone, her parents abandonment, her broken heart, it was all so easy and so beautiful to see that even someone as the Great Uniter could break like glass on the inside. However, what really gave me the pull I needed to overtake her…was the severed bond with you Suyin."

"Me?" Su's eyes widened slightly.

"The bond between the two of you was strong, but it was also weak. You found her, took her in and gave her a home yes, but you never truly loved her."

"That's not true!" the woman yelled and the earth under her feet cracked.

"Oh but isn't it? You may have given the girl more than her own blood, but you never really treated her like a daughter…more like a charity case. At least that's what she thought, for years, but she never questioned you because she was grateful."

"What…" Su's words froze, but Chin turned his attention to Korra.

"Avatar, do you remember those questions I asked back in that cell?" Korra didn't speak. "Remember when you said Suyin loved Kuvira like a daughter, what were the questions?"

"You asked…" he stopped her.

"No, no don't speak them to me. Ask Suyin." he pointed at Su, and Korra looked seeing confusion on the older woman's face. "Go on, we've got time."

"Su, did you really love Kuvira?" Korra didn't want to ask.

"I…yes." the hesitation wasn't missed.

"Then why didn't you introduce her as your daughter?" that was the first. "Why didn't she eat with us at dinner? Or on the day Opal left for the Southern Air Temple?"

"It…" Korra didn't stop, she felt herself getting tense and angry.

"Keep going avatar, ask them all." Korra's stomach was flipping, she didn't want to keep this up but she couldn't stop herself.

"Why wasn't she in any of your family photos? Or…" she turned to the other Beifongs. "Did any of you love her as a sister?" all the looks on their faces were either shock, anger, or both, but none could speak.

"Ahahahahahaha…you see now Avatar? This entire family took the girl for granted, although…I dare say the only one who loved her truly was none other than Bataar Jr."

"What did you do to her?" Bataar's green eyes were blazing with anger.

"Ah ah now, no need to rush things yet; let's continue this little trip down memory lane before we get to the really fun part of this story." Chin's arms folded over his chest. "Out of the entire family Bataar you were the one who truly loved her, I could see it easily, especially on the night you proposed to her. Oh the love was so sweet and sickening, but you were the only light she had."

"I loved her."

"And she loved you, more than anything or anyone, even her own power." he turned to Su. "You raised your boy well, he was loyal to fault, but he's also quite easily manipulated. You see, after I looked into Kuvira's mind I used what I could to ensnare her…long enough to play the part and see what it took to get Bataar on 'her' side."

"What do you mean by 'ensnare her'?" Korra growled at him. "Tell us what you did to her." Chin sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, to put it simply, I overtook her mind and possessed her body. The master's gifts come in handy, and of course I was informed of this before I was set free into the living world."

"How did you get to her? The only portals opened are…" Chin interrupted her with a hand up.

"My master has a portal of his own that releases very little energy to be sensed, in some ways he's connected to all parts of the spirit world. It's complicated to explain, but to put it bluntly; he sees everything that happens in this world and the human world."

"Let's get back on track." Jinora's voice was stern. "You possessed Kuvira, for how long? You had her body, and you…you said she was already dead. How?"

"Fine, might as well skip ahead since I've already brought it out. It wasn't easy to take over the mind of a person so strong, so it had to be done carefully, and after I found the last link I broke it, and then trapped her in her own worst memories. I took control of her body, and I decided to 'up my game' as you say, and create a more powerful empire. Kuvira did want to unite the states, but she wouldn't have gone as far as you all saw."

"You made those camps, and you forced people to work in slave labor." Opal glared.

"I had to find a more, persuasive way to make the people see reason. I did everything to ensure their loyalty, and of course Kuvira was still trapped during it all."

"You took advantage of my son…" Suyin growled.

"Only to use his skills to my own, and as brilliant a genius he is, he's weak." Chin looked at Bataar. "You couldn't even tell Kuvira wasn't entirely different, I'm quite the actor aren't I?" Bataar looked like he would be sick. "You didn't even wonder why 'she' was closed off during that last year, or even why 'she' asked you to build a superweapon." Korra could admit this man was persuasive; it didn't make her feel much better. All the time he spent posing as Kuvira, he'd done so much harm but no one saw any difference.

"You tricked me…" Bataar snarled out, tears were forming in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. He was ready to charge at Chin, but Huan and Senior held him back. "And then you tried to kill me."

"You were useable up until you were captured, once I had my weapon, I didn't need you or that idiot Varrick any longer." Bataar tried to run at him, but he couldn't move thanks to Senior and his brother.

"At least with Kuvira gone you know that she did love you, fool as she was, and you, she had love only for you." the cackle echoed through the area, and it only made the young engineer furious.

"YOU MONSTER!" Huan held him tight; Senior got in front blocking him from Chin's view.

"Beej stop, he's baiting you."

"Junior calm down, please." Bataar continued to struggle, but the two men wouldn't let him go. While that continued, Korra turned to Chin.

"You used her name and power, but how long did you possess her?"

"Honestly…a month and it was already difficult since possession itself wears down on a body that isn't mine." a body that wasn't his?

"How did you get a new body?" as the question left Korra's lips she felt her blood chill, she could've sworn she felt vomit coming up but it didn't.

"My master created me one, granted it was only temporary, but when you came and caused that spirit cannon to turn on me the effects must've destroyed its properties otherwise I could've been Kuvira for up to another year. By the time you'd have seen the truth, you would have all joined dear Kuvira."

"You didn't count on us getting into the colossus, nor did you count on the power of that cannon. I guess it was luck, but enough about this…what did you do to Kuvira?"

"I suppose it is time for me to show you the truth, but before I show you anything…I must advise that the child be blindfolded. It's really not good for children to see." Chin's false sweet tone made Korra's neck hair stand on end.

"Dad…"

"Jinora, do as he says." Tenzin's voice was firm but it faltered. He tore off a piece from his robes and handed it to her, and Jinora hesitantly put the blind on.

"Now cover your ears little one, you won't like the sounds." Jinora did so. "Before we begin, let me get into position." Chin stomped his foot and some rocks appeared into the lake behind him. He walked to the biggest one in the center, and his right hand began to glow purple.

"What're you doing? That's a sacred lake…" Tenzin walked closer.

"There's more to spirit water than mere healing properties air bender, and as it turns out this particular one is capable of showing us anything we ask…provided it gets something to do so."

"What does it need?"

"Well you want to find out what became of Kuvira, so perhaps what we'll need is something from Bataar Jr. A drop of blood, or a simple tear, would likely do as he was the love of her life."

"Why me?" Bataar cooled down a moment, but his eyes were still filled with fire.

"Often times the truth is needed only when a loved one really wishes to hear it, but I ask you now Bataar, can you handle the truth?" Bataar walked up right next to Korra, and she could see the answer clearly.

"I want to know, what you did to my fiancée. You took her from me, you owe me an explanation." the tears were threatening to fall again.

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you. A drop of blood or a tear will do, but let me be the one to ask." Chin's glowing touched the surface of the water, and then the entire lake slowly turned black. "Show us the fate that fell upon the one known as Kuvira." Chin looked at Bataar, and he leaned over the edge just enough to let one tear drop into the water. Korra held his shoulder; he was so tense she didn't think this was going to help.

As the water's surface began to change, everyone had moved closer to get a better view. Tenzin kept Jinora back, but he could still see fine. The water's image changed into scenery of a camp, tents and soldiers everywhere on duty except for one larger tent, Kuvira's. It was nightfall with a full moon, but the camp was still quite active; they were stationed on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se's main wall, but there was no trouble so far. The image changed again to Kuvira's tent inside, where they saw Kuvira hunched over a table with some plans in front of her.

"Ugh…" she groaned, her face looked tired like she could barely stand up.

"Great Uniter." a voice had everyone's head turn to the tent's flap, seeing two men dressed in empire soldier uniforms enter.

"You're late." Kuvira's voice was rough, it was from Chin.

"Our apologies, we were caught up with some issues from the rookies." the taller one spoke first.

"I don't care, do you have it?" the same soldier nodded. "Good, we must leave now." when 'she' turned around the red eyes appeared again.

"What about Beifong?" 'Kuvira' chuckled.

"He'll be gone for the evening, some ridiculous project with that Varrick fool." they nodded and 'she' followed them out of the tent. They walked out of the camp with no one seeing them, but 'Kuvira' struggled slightly in her steps. They'd gone towards a deep part of the forest, and took a large truck the remaining to a stream. Once they stopped the two soldiers went into the back and pulled out a box as big as a coffin, set it on the ground, and then 'Kuvira' stepped out of the truck staggering as 'she' walked towards it.

"Great Uniter?"

"Open the damned thing, we have to do this tonight." one of them took a large metal bar and used it to pry the top off. In just a moment it was gone, and the two men all but jumped back when they saw what resided inside. All eyes and mouths dropped, and Bataar looked ready to get sick; an exact copy of Kuvira's body, looking healthy but sleeping like the dead was there in front, and the other 'Kuvira' only smiled and placed 'her' hands on the box's edge.

"I-Is that…?"

"My new body, a golem powered by my master's own gifts; fantastic work is it not?" 'she' stroked the cheek of the body. "Warm as if blood courses through it, truly magnificent."

"We're ready, whenever you are milord Chin." the shorter soldier pulled out something from his pocket, but they couldn't see it clearly enough.

"They knew it was him…" Bumi whispered.

"Shh, don't interrupt." Chin silenced him like he would a small child. Everyone turned back to the surface as they watched 'Kuvira' go knee deep into the stream and stand facing the box.

"The moment I leave this wench you will do your job, but not here. Go further into the woods a few miles north until you come across a tree with blood red flowers and black bark. You may do as you wish with her, but do not come back until it's done. You remember what I told you?" they nodded. "Good, now for this…" 'she' bent all of the metal off 'her' uniform and sent it over to the box. The two men got into a stance, and the water around 'Kuvira' wrapped around 'her' body and kept her arms pinned.

"Ready." 'Kuvira's' eyes glowed red again, and in a small flash of light the red eyes turned green and a pained gasp came from the mouth. Her head fell forward as Chin's soul changed into the flutterbat, and flew towards the golem; she jerked her head up and frantically looked around, trying to see where she was.

"W-Where…who…what's going on…?" she was terrified; Suyin and the other Beifongs had never seen her like that before it was scary to them.

"Kuvira…" Su whispered her name, wanting to reach out to her.

"Now!" Chin shouted and the taller of the two went up to Kuvira, wrapped his hand around her mouth, and the shorter one tossed something shiny his way. Kuvira struggled to get free, but her movements ceased when the soldier took the item and all but jabbed it into her neck. Seconds later her body went lax, but her eyes were still open and full aware of all going on.

"Got her, this stuff really works eh?" The water released her, but the soldiers took out some metal, platinum cuffs and restrained her arms behind her back and did the same to her ankles. They gagged her as well, and carried her into the truck.

"That won't last very long, but it should be enough until you get her to the destination." flutterbat Chin waved his wings and two small objects, black and purple stones, fell onto the ground at the soldiers' feet. "If you wish to do it there, take the purple stone and crush it at the tree just beneath the flowers. A portal will take you into it, and you'll be at the lake."

"What if we're cornered by other spirits?"

"Don't worry about that, once they sense my master's power none will bother with you. When you are finished, take the black stone and crush it as well, it will bring you back to the forest. Don't lose it, if that stone goes missing you won't make it out alive."

"Got it." they grabbed the stones.

"Good, now go." flutterbat chin glowed again and morphed into the body. In a matter of seconds the body began to move, and stood up to stretch with a yawn. "Perfect." the voice was Kuvira's; it made everyone's nerves go up.

"That monster…" Huan whispered that time, he looked ready to jump into the pool but didn't. They watched as the truck drove off into the woods, and 'Kuvira' disappearing in sight before it changed again…this time to the tree Chin had told them about. It resembled the tree Vaatu had been imprisoned in, but it was sickly looking even with the flowers, red as if painted in blood.

"This is it, let's do this." they went back around and pulled a drugged Kuvira out. The taller one tossed her over his shoulder, and pulled out the purple stone. He dropped it in front of the tree, and crushed it under his boot. He moved his foot and the ground glowed brightly, and the light encased him and his partner. They were transported into the spirit world, and ended up just a little further away from the lake; they carried Kuvira over to it, and then dropped her on her back just near the edge.

"You wanna go first or what?" Kuvira's eyes widened in fear, her body shaking with it as the two men looked down at her; Korra and the others were disgusted, and the feeling grew as the shorter one ran his hands up Kuvira's legs.

"I don't know man, she's very pretty though. You go on, I'll hold her."

"Fine by me." the taller one's hand went to Kuvira's face and gripped her chin; he removed the gag and slammed his lips onto hers.

"Leave her alone, leave her alone…" Bataar chanted as he watched his fiancée try to move away but she couldn't. The man yelped and pulled back, his hand moved to cover his now bleeding lip.

"You bitch!" he punched her in the face, now she had a worse bloody lip. "The drug's wearing off, guess we'll have to fix this ourselves." he took off his mask and looked up.

"Will it work here?"

"One way to find out." all eyes widened in horror as his hands went over Kuvira, and she screamed. Her body convulsed and twitched terribly, her screams getting louder until the shorter one clamped his hand over her mouth again.

"A bloodbender!" Bumi yelled. "Those bastards!"

"Keep watching everyone, it gets better." no one dared retort, Korra's eyes filled with tears and her own hand covered her mouth as she watched the two men suddenly take hold of Kuvira's pants and rip them off her. She tried to kick at them but the shorter one flipped her onto her stomach, held her lower half up and forced her legs open.

"No…" Suyin was crying openly now, as were the other Beifongs. They watched the taller one lift up her long skirt over her back, exposing her to them as they laughed at her.

"N-No…please don't…" Kuvira turned to them and begged with the tears flowing, but the taller soldier only smirked as his hand went between her legs and his finger went into her. She stiffened and squirmed, but it was in vain.

"Oh wow, you're pretty even here…I wonder if that fiancée of yours ever got a shot? If he didn't, well then I'll be your first." he undid his pants, and despite Kuvira's pleas he rubbed himself against her and pushed inside fast. Kuvira screamed in agony, as he violated her body she cried out for help, shouting for anyone to come help her. Her hair was gripped violently and her head yanked back as he raped her, and after he finished she dropped to the ground, gasping and crying in pain.

"Kuvira…no." Opal covered her mouth and leaned back against Lin, who was also trying to stand and keep her eyes on the scene before them. No one could look away as the second soldier raped Kuvira as well, but she didn't scream as much with him, mainly whimpered and cried before he finished with her.

"That was good, it's a shame we're pressed for time or I'd have another go." the taller one ran his hand through Kuvira's hair, and she flinched at him. "Think anyone would believe if they saw you like this, the Great Uniter, a whimpering mess with her pants down, it's actually a good look for you."

"A very good look." the shorter one flipped her over. "Too bad we have to end this…"

"W-Why…why are you…doing this…?" she whispered out. Her response was a kick to the stomach, and she coughed as the impact hit her. They started kicking her everywhere, and she screamed again but it wasn't as loud as each kick, hit, and then punch to her body came down.

"Leave her alone!" Bataar shouted but it was to no avail.

"Oh come now boy, you can see it's rather lovely to watch isn't it?" Chin laughed. "Aah, but here comes the best part."

"What do you mea…" Korra stopped as the two men ceased their beatings on Kuvira, and then the tall one held her up with his blood bending; just like Tarrlok had done to her. Kuvira's body was battered with blood and bruises everywhere, but somehow she was still conscious.

"You got any last words Great Uniter?" he mocked her.

"B-Bataar…" at the call of his name Bataar all but collapsed to the ground, Korra held him up but she almost couldn't as her own strength began to wane.

"Oh don't worry about him, Lord Chin will make sure you'll be reunited soon enough." with that said the shorter soldier pulled out a blade, and stabbed Kuvira in the stomach. He did so several other times, and as the knife pierced her flesh everyone started to shake in horror until Kuvira's body went completely limp. The taller soldier dropped her, and she fell in a heap as the flowers beneath soaked with her own blood.

"She dead?" they felt for a pulse.

"Not quite, but she will be soon enough. Let's throw her into the lake." both of them grabbed a body part, swung her a bit, and then tossed her into the water. As soon as her body disappeared from the surface, the taller soldier took the black stone and crushed it under his foot. When the light encased them both, the vision disappeared and the water turned normal.

"Do you see now Avatar Korra? Kuvira is long dead, I'm sorry for such a horrible sight, but you all did ask for answers." no one spoke, and Chin laughed. "Oh I almost forgot, I have something else for you Bataar."

"What could you possibly give me you beast?" he looked up and glared hatefully at Chin, standing up again with Korra next to him.

"Oh, just a little something the men brought back after they finished up with her…I think it's only fitting that I return it to you." Chin's hand closed up a moment, and then swung back before it tossed something small and shiny to Bataar. He caught it, and then he gasped as he felt it in his hand, opening it to reveal it to Korra.

Korra's eyes blurred as she saw it, covered in blood but still somehow shining as if still new, Kuvira's engagement ring.

 _ **I did warn you this wasn't going to be an easy chapter, but here it is.**_

 _ **I'll say it again I don't enjoy writing scenes like this, but it adds to the plot. The next chapter will have the aftermath of all this, but I will say now that Chin will get his dues. I can't say much more without spoiling anything, so you'll have to wait until I finish the next one.**_

 _ **R &R please. **_

_**Later!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I wanted to wait a little longer before updating this, but here you are and I hope you enjoy this.**_

 _ **In this chapter we pick up where we left off, and I will say that Chin the Conqueror is going to get his dues so this is a justice chapter of sorts. I cannot say more without spoiling too much, so please continue reading on. Plus we have a few flashbacks here, my little tastes of whether or not Kuvira and Bataar were good friends before they became a couple.**_

 _ **Shout to MusicPlayer81, partial credit goes to them for their help in this.**_

 _ **I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Bataar clutched the ring in his hand, praying in his mind over and over again that this was just a horrible nightmare. He hoped it was just a dream, that someone or something would wake him up and he would have his beloved Kuvira at his side…but it was futile. The cold, now warming metal of Kuvira's ring rested in his sweaty palm, this was all real.

"Kuvira…" Bataar remembered the smile on her face the night he proposed, her laugh, the way her eyes danced when she was happy. It all came flooding back to him, to the first time he'd met her as a child, and became the first real friend he'd had in Zaofu.

 _ **Flashback, Bataar age 8:**_

 _It had not been a good day, no not at all. To start off this morning his tutor, Ms. Xiao top rated teacher in Zaofu had been mean to him, all because he pointed out a few grading mistakes on the exam he'd taken the day before. Like it was his fault the woman was a bit slacking, and he wished he could have someone who was better mannered. He had finished his homework for the day, and later he was going to help his dad with some small projects in the lab but only after he finished a few chapters in his new book 'Engineering for Dummies'._

" _Junior, sweetie come here." Bataar Beifong II looked up from his book to see his mother, Suyin Beifong holding the hand of a young girl with deep green eyes and long, braided dark hair. He could see she was the same age as him, and she was cute, but kind of scary too._

" _Mom, who is this?" he walked closer to them, and the girl kept staring at him but kept quiet._

" _This is Kuvira dear; she's going to be living with us for a while. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Bataar felt his stomach fluttering, he wasn't very good at being a social child, but he tried to be friendly._

" _H-Hello, my name…" he paused, and the girl cocked her head slightly at him. "My name is Bataar." he held out his hand, and she took it in hers giving it a slight shake._

" _I'm Kuvira." her voice was cute too, and Bataar blushed._

" _I-It's nice to meet you Kuvira." she blushed a little too, and both kids shared a smile._

 _ **Bataar flashback, age 10:**_

" _Hey Bataar! Wait up!" Bataar turned around when he heard Kuvira call his name; she was running towards him in her training uniform. She must've just gotten out of class, but she seemed excited._

" _Hi Kuvy." he smiled at her, and she scowled._

" _You know I hate that nickname." he laughed._

" _Well you hated Ku-Ku more, so Kuvy it is!" he ducked when she tossed some dirt at him, and kept laughing as she chased him towards the mansion. She chased him around for almost an hour, and when she finally caught him they ended up falling into a mud pit. Bataar sputtered as some of it got into his mouth, but his glasses were alright thank the spirits. He looked down as they were both covered from head to toe, and let out a groan._

" _Ugh! Mom's gonna kill us!"_

" _She will not, it's just mud." Kuvira picked up a glob and smooshed it in his hair._

" _Hey!" He took some and tossed it at her, but she laughed and threw more at him. They played for about twenty minutes but the fun ended when they heard Su calling them inside for lunch. Kuvira bent the mud off as much as she could, but they still had to wash up before going inside. Su scolded them both, but they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces._

" _You wait, just because you're a bender doesn't mean I can't beat you in a mud fight." he whispered to her when Su left to get a wet towel._

" _I'll take a rematch any day." Kuvira winked at him before she disappeared into the hallway._

 _ **Bataar flashback, age 14:**_

" _Hey Kuvira, how was dance practice?" Kuvira met Bataar out in the gardens for a little lunch, neither were gonna spend the day inside when it was beautiful out._

" _Exhausting, but great; I got the lead spot!" he smiled; Kuvira had been training for weeks to get the main role in his mother's latest dance routine. He never doubted her abilities, she was already a fantastic metal bender, a headstrong guard in training, and now she was a top dancer probably the best._

" _That's great news, we gonna celebrate?" she shrugged._

" _Tomorrow maybe, I'm gonna run some drills tonight with Captain Xu."_

" _Fine with me, dad wants me to go over some plans on his latest updates to the rails. Huan's been asking if we could go with him to that new museum, but mom thinks he's too young to go on his own." Kuvira rolled her eyes._

" _He's not a baby, why does she treat him like one?"_

" _I don't know, but I told him I would go just because mom will harp at me if I don't. She's too busy, so is dad, and he won't let any of the guards take him."_

" _Well thankfully I love Huan, so yeah I think we can go. Who knows, maybe we can stop by that book shop you love?"_

" _You would do that?" Kuvira wasn't much of a reader, but she indulged in a good book once in a while._

" _Sure, I mean since I've increased my training schedule and everything else I barely get to see you these days. Plus you know Huan will love it, he's always looking for new 'inspirations'." she laughed at the last word and Bataar snickered._

" _You're something else you know that?"_

" _I aim to please, so how about we go tomorrow after breakfast?" Kuvira nodded._

" _I'll meet you at the front gate." she kissed his cheek and left him alone, not noticing the growing blush across his cheeks. Ever since she'd come into his life Kuvira had been practically a ray of sunshine; she played with him, encouraged his skills, stood up for him when needed, she always put the needs of others before her own. With every year that passed, he'd realized he'd grown fonder of her, more than as a best friend, if only he could tell her._

 _ **Bataar, age 21:**_

" _Bataar, are you busy?" Bataar looked up from the latest plans on the airships when he heard Kuvira enter the tent, their tent. She looked tired, her eyes had dark circles under them and her hair was a bit messy, but the way she walked dragging her feet was the main giveaway._

" _Not really, are you alright? Sit down." he moved away from his chair and pulled one out for her at the makeshift table. Kuvira sat down without a fuss, and let out a sigh while rubbing her eyes. "Do you want some tea?"_

" _No thanks, I'm just tired. Forty-eight hours working in the ruins of the lower ring and it barely looks like we made a dent."_

" _That's a new record." he tried to make a joke, but it didn't help. "Have you eaten since lunch?"_

" _I didn't eat lunch." he frowned._

" _Did you eat breakfast?" she shook her head. "Kuvira, you promised you wouldn't skip meals, and when's the last time you slept?"_

" _Over a day ago, I've gone days without sleep I can manage."_

" _You still ate in those days." Bataar pulled her up and walked her to the cot. "You need rest, it's already late and you need to put something in your stomach."_

" _I'm fine Bataar…" she stopped as a yawn slipped out._

" _Yeah, sure you are." his sarcasm wasn't much compared to hers but he used it. "Kuvira you're not gonna be any use to the others if you're dead on your feet. You are the leader yes, but you need to set an example for the people."_

" _I am busting my ass for the people Bataar; it's what a good leader does."_

" _And a good leader also knows when it's time to take a break and you need one, badly. Now I want you to remove your armor and change, while I go get you some tea and soup. You're gonna sleep even if I have to knock you out myself." she smirked._

" _As if you could do anything to me Bataar." he smirked back._

" _Oh yeah? I can do this…" he put a finger under her chin and lifted her lips to meet his. The moment they touched Kuvira's body relaxed instantly, and she went limp as his arms went around her waist. The kiss continued for another minute before he pulled away._

" _Cheater." he kissed her cheek. "Fine, if you insist I rest I will but only if you promise to get me a backrub tomorrow night."_

" _As my lady wishes." he pulled back and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back in a bit, and I want that armor gone and you in bed when I get back understand?" Kuvira laughed and pulled her hair down._

" _You know I'm only letting you command me because I love you right?" he smiled._

" _And I love you, I'll be back soon." as he walked away he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride overcome him. The soldiers respected her, the world leaders trusted her, the people were beginning to adore her, but he, and only he was the one who could truly love her._

' _My Kuvira…'_

 _End flashbacks._

"My Kuvira…" Bataar whispered the words, and the tears began to flow. His beloved was gone; a strong, courageous, beautiful woman butchered before his very eyes, violated like a common slut, and then thrown away like garbage. All because of Chin, a man who stole her identity and slandered Kuvira's good name amongst the earth nation; Bataar's hands clenched tightly, so much that his palms started to sweat.

"Oh now cheer up Bataar, at least now you know the truth and you have a little piece of your dear Kuvira." Chin laughed. "She really loved you, you know that?" Bataar's eyes narrowed in anger.

"And how would you know?"

"I saw her memories, and you were everything to her. You encouraged her, you cherished her, and she loved you not as a Beifong, but as a man and her best friend."

"You ruined her…" he whispered. "This explains so much, why she started changing the plans not long after we were engaged."

"Beej…" Huan's voice reached him, and Bataar looked up to see the tears in his brother's eyes.

"It was all a lie Huan, Kuvira didn't betray me, and she didn't betray the family…"

"She didn't try to kill us…" Opal pitched in.

"She didn't take over Zaofu, or enslave the states." Tenzin looked to Suyin; the woman was still too shocked to speak. Lin and Senior couldn't get a word out of her, she was stone still even the twins were frozen in place.

"All those plans, they weren't hers." Bataar looked back at Chin. "It never was, it was all you!"

"And there you have it!" Chin laughed hard, holding out his arms as if welcoming their words. "I admit the plans alone took months of consideration, but in the end it was all worth it. I got my empire, my power returned, and it would've been great until you young avatar stepped in to ruin everything."

"I had to; you were tampering with powers you yourself couldn't understand." Korra remembered who she was speaking to, and her anger returned. "You took advantage of a woman who only wanted to save her people and destroyed everything she stood for."

"But do you honestly think she wouldn't have done all that?" Chin smirked. "She was clearly capable of doing so, why she even let the thought cross her mind once before I took it over."

"But she didn't act on it, you did."

"True, but she could've, if you had seen the horrors…" Chin placed a hand over his chest, mocking dismay and grief. "The entire kingdom had been through you would've understood her better. Burning buildings, starving citizens, fights in the streets every day, no one person was safe for even a minute before dear Kuvira stepped up and ended it all." he wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye. "Oh how they loved her, praising her like a saint, and all she wanted in return was to ensure their safety."

'Kuvira…' Korra felt the guilt build up on her, she hadn't known Kuvira all that well, but she too had condemned her at some point. They all had, except for Bataar, but the guilt of not seeing through the guise was going to eat him alive soon enough.

"You sick freak…" Huan's voice hissed out dangerously.

"What was that?" Chin put a hand to his ear. "I don't believe I heard you correctly little Beifong."

"I called you…" Huan marched forward until he was little further out. "A sick freak."

"Huan…" Korra tried to move him back but the fire in his eyes stopped her.

"You get off on it all don't you? The torment, the fear you inflict into people's minds, it makes you feel good doesn't it?" the earth under his feet began to crack, but Chin wasn't backing down.

"It's a bit obvious isn't it?" the former warlord cackled and Huan bent a large rock at him, which he dodged. "Oh my, you have a little backbone after all."

"You are a bastard, you didn't deserve your power back in the time of Kyoshi, and you don't deserve it now!" Huan's rage thundered on the earth around them, so much Korra motioned for everyone to get back, but she stayed behind him.

"Preach all you want boy, your world will soon bow to me again. Once I'm finished with you all here, my empire will rise once more." Huan yelled in fury and bent a huge boulder from the ground. He held it over his head and snarled at his target.

"We'll see about that!" with one large jump Huan charged at Chin.

"Huan no!" Su broke her silence trying to get to her son, and Korra all but shoved her back. "Stop him Korra!" Korra couldn't move.

"We can't…" Korra looked at the rage in Huan's eyes; she'd never seen him like this. The rest of the Beifongs were stunned as well, their normally stoic brother, charging at a spirit like a madman, not caring if he was outmatched. Chin just kept laughing and dodging each rock Huan threw at him, but Huan had a good bit of energy. This kept up until Huan one shot knocked Chin away from the water and onto the shore, and it shocked the spirit for a moment before he stood.

"Alright Huan, you want to play? Let's play!" using the metal on his armor Chin started throwing blades at Huan, but the younger male was fast on his feet. The way he moved swiftly on the ground, it was almost like dancing; his feet skidded across the earth, pausing and sliding everywhere as he used his own metal against Chin.

'He's too strong…' Bataar saw it, Huan was good, but Chin was a spirit with unlimited energy.

"Huan!" his voice screamed when he saw a long blade slice at his brother's shirt, grazing his side. Huan shouted in pain and clutched at the wound, but he still stood tall. Bataar saw the determination in those eyes, Huan wasn't backing down from this.

"I'm fine Beej, it's just a scratch…" Huan winced out, when he removed his hand Bataar gasped at the blood soaking the cloth. "I can handle this freak."

"A freak am I? Didn't you think yourself that once?" Huan stiffened. "Yes I know how you used to feel like an outcast in your own family…"

"Shut up." Huan growled out.

"I remember, in Kuvira's memories how she found you in the gardens one evening, when you had returned from an art class. Your teacher had put you down, stating you had no sense of true art…"

"Shut up!" Huan bent more earth but Chin deflected it.

"Kuvira told you not to worry, that the teacher may 'teach' art, but that didn't mean you couldn't make your own. She encouraged your talent, and she even helped you sculpt once in a while didn't she?"

"Huan…" Bataar could see the anger growing, but he couldn't get to him.

"Stop talking about her…"

"She became your favorite didn't she? You even made some for her didn't you? What was it she called you…?" Chin put a finger to his lips. "Ah yes, the metallic artisan, her favorite little brother." that did it.

"RAAGGHH!" Huan snarled and lunged again, this time procuring a long blade and stabbing it into Chin's arm. Chin laughed again, but then he cried out in agony as Huan twisted the blade halfway before yanking it back out. The former warlord grasped at his arm, and then everyone's eyes widened as they saw a dark liquid coming out of the wound.

"He's bleeding…?" Bumi looked to Tenzin.

"Impossible, he's already dead." the air bender was stunned, Chin was supposed to be a spirit and yet after one simple stab he was bleeding?

"W-What…what is this…?" Chin pulled his hand back, staring at the blood coating his palm.

"Guess you're not as powerful as you thought…" Huan smirked creating another blade. "Shall we continue?"

"No…no this can't be…" Chin used his power to throw Huan onto his back, but instead of attacking he looked around frantically, his eyes wide with fear. "Master! Master! I need more power master, give it to me!" all he got was silence in return. "MASTER! MASTER KONG I BEG YOU GIVE ME MORE POWER!" His wound started bleeding more, and Korra noticed that it wasn't slowing.

"Kong…?" if anyone heard Jinora whisper the name no one acknowledged it.

"His wound is…it's getting worse." Korra pointed, it looked like the cut was growing bigger. Chin looked at his arm and tried to stop the blood, but it kept pouring out. He ran to the middle of the pool, but as the blood dripped into the surface it started turning dark, blackish. "Chin…" Korra called out to him, but he kept searching and screaming the same name, 'Master Kong'.

"You fool…" a new voice reached everyone's ears, and it made their bones chill.

"W-What…" Chin looked up to see a black and red viper bat spirit, but something about it was off. The aura around it was dark, sinister almost. "You!"

"Yes it's me fatso, and I've come with a message from the master." Chin froze on the spot, still clutching his wounded arm. "Your usefulness has ended Chin; return your power." Chin's body started glowing again, but it was a pale, sickly green.

"NO! He promised me my empire!" Chin's body began to dissolve, and he screamed in horror. "MY BODY!"

"Fool, you were never going to keep the empire it belongs to the master and he has decided to cut some loose ends." the spirit laughed, and the voice Korra thought it sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"NOOOOO! MASTER YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED MEEE!" Everyone watched as Chin's entire form dissipated into nothing, and the pool began to clear up once again. The pool purified itself, but all eyes then went back to the viper bat.

"Oh don't look at me like that, he was annoying anyway." the bat turned to fly off.

"Wait!" Korra shouted and it turned back to her. "He mentioned a 'Master Kong' who is that?" the bat laughed.

"You're the Avatar, figure it out for yourself. I'd be quick though, if you think Chin was bad, then you'd best prepare for what's coming next."

"What do you mean? What's coming?" the viper bat leaned forward and smirked nastily.

"I suppose I should give you a hint, so listen carefully as I'll only say this once." it leaned in again, a bit closer towards Korra. "The Rise of the Soul Keeper is about to have its second coming, be prepared Avatar when he awakes, because everyone you hold dear will become his slaves, forever." that being said the viper bat took off laughing maniacally, and then vanished from sight faster than the speed of light. Everyone stood stone still for several seconds, before Korra turned around to see Bataar, kneeling behind Huan who had the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Guys…" she walked over to them; neither said a word, both men rigid with anger and sadness. "Let's head back." she didn't know what else to say, then again what words of comfort could she give?

"I can feel the spiritual energy returning to normal." Jinora walked up to Korra, having taken off the blindfold. "We should head back." Korra nodded, looking to Lin who was still trying to console a crying Opal. Bataar Sr and Suyin tried to get the rest of the Beifong group back, but Bataar Jr and Huan wouldn't budge.

"Boys, there's nothing else we can do here." Tenzin put a hand on both their shoulders, but Bataar flinched away. Senior and Su were stunned at their eldest sons, but who could blame them?

"Come on everyone, I think we've overstayed our welcome." Bumi gestured around, and everyone started seeing spirits reappearing nearby. Bataar didn't seem to hear him, he didn't hear anyone.

"Beej…" Huan got his older brother's attention. "Let's go." Bataar only nodded, and helped Huan to stand up. The two boys walked ahead of the group with Korra, going back towards the spirit portal; when the blinding light cleared they could see it was already nightfall, but the crowds had died down. Only the police and the press were still around, along with Asami who was arguing with Raiko.

"Korra!" Asami ran past the president to embrace her girlfriend. She didn't get a hug back, so when she pulled away she noticed the anguish on everyone's faces. "What happened?" Korra shook her head, looking past her shoulder at the press with their cameras flashing.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Asami nodded.

"Well? Is someone going to explain? Where's Kuvira?" Raiko's angry voice shouted and all Beifongs froze up.

"I will brief you soon sir, just let me get them out of here." Lin motioned for her officers to make a path, and they did. Mako and Bolin were waiting by the cars, neither jumping to speak since they could tell something was wrong.

"You will tell me now, what's happened?" Raiko stepped in the way with his two bodyguards. "I want answers now! Where is Kuvira?" Opal started sobbing and Lin kept her arms wrapped around her niece.

"S-She…" Opal couldn't talk, she was shaking with anxiety.

"Opal!" Bolin burst through the line and through Raiko's men to his girlfriend's side. "Are you alright?" Lin let Opal move into Bolin's arms.

"Sir, this isn't the time or the place, please let us through." Raiko wouldn't move, so someone else decided to make him move by grabbing the front of his vest and yanking him forward.

"Beej don't!" Huan's voice shouted, his older brother had the president of the United Republic by the shirt. He was gripping the material so tight it began to choke Raiko.

"Bataar!" Wing and Wei shouted but their cries fell on deaf ears.

"You want to know where Kuvira is you arrogant piece of shit?" Bataar snarled. "She's dead, simple as that. If you want the full story, let us pass and my aunt will brief you." Raiko's hand moved to Bataar's, trying to pry it off him but his grip was strong.

"Junior let him go!" Bataar heard his father's voice, but managed to punch down Raiko and his men before storming forward with Huan behind him.

Korra could hear Raiko shouting in the background, but she tuned him out as she let Asami lead her away from the press and the noise. She kept her face cool as they got into her satomobile and drove off, where they were going Korra didn't care. As soon as they reached a nearly empty street, the avatar let go of her emotions and started crying. Asami pulled over and held her close, but nothing she could say or do would be enough to drive the pain away.

'I'm sorry Kuvira.'

 _ **I had to go through many scenarios before I finally got this done, and I mean MANY. I know I flipped back and forth between different third points of view, but hey no one's perfect.**_

 _ **So we got a little further in, Chin is gone but a new threat is underway. Kuvira is gone too, and everyone is shaken up by the truth not to mention the horrors. What's gonna happen to Bataar? Who is this new Kong character? What about the rest of the empire's army?**_

 _ **Answers shall come next chapter!**_

 _ **Please leave a review, they are very helpful!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, I bring to you a new chapter and I do hope you love it better than the last one.**_

 _ **I know you're all still angry at me with what's happened so far, but I will say now this is far from over. I don't wanna spoil it for you, but the Beifongs are gonna get some slaps here, reality wise. There is a slight time skip, but I promise you all that the rest of the Beifong clan minus Bataar and Huan will get their dues along the way, this is just the start.**_

 _ **Thank you again for your lovely reviews, and again thanks to MusicPlayer81 for their help :).**_

 _ **I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

In the aftermath of their encounter in the spirit world, no one could dare utter a word without feeling the painful guilt inside. Tenzin, Jinora, and Bumi had all gone back to Air Temple Island, and while Jinora hadn't seen the events unfold, she knew the basics and it only made the kid feel worse. Tenzin had pretty much shut himself in his office, with only Pema and his other kids helping him; Bumi had started his drinking again, but he kept it low since Kya was in town. Lin had escorted Bataar back to the prison, but she let Huan stay with him so he wouldn't deal in his grief alone. The other Beifongs including Opal had gone back to the hotel, but none other than Senior had emerged since.

A whole week had passed since the incident, and so far no one dared to speak of it. Lin had briefed Mako and Bolin along with Raiko, but naturally Raiko didn't believe her until Korra showed up along with Tenzin and Bumi, and he just said they'd brief again sometime later. He was skeptical, very much so, but in light of all the witnesses he had no choice but to hear them out.

"Beej." Huan's voice reached his ears, but Bataar made no sound to acknowledge him. "Beej, come on don't hide away from me." In the week that passed all Bataar could do was lie in the oh-so-comfortable bed and let the depression take its toll. He got into a bit of a routine after he'd cried the whole night when he returned to prison, he got up and walked around his cell, and he ate, but he stayed quiet.

"Son, please." the sound of his dad's voice made Bataar's head jerk up. He sat up and put his glasses on, seeing both Huan and Senior on the other side of his cell. Huan looked composed as usual, but the distinct look of sorrow was big in his eyes. Senior on the other hand, his eyes were red and tired, he'd been crying too.

"Dad? What're you doing here?" He stood up and walked over to them.

"Huan told me you've been turning into a recluse, I had to see you." his hand clapped onto Bataar's shoulder, but he stiffened.

"I'm fine."

"You're not, I can tell you haven't been sleeping."

"Neither have you, obviously." Senior pulled his hand away.

"Beej…" Huan's tone changed a little but Senior touched his arm.

"It's fine Huan." Senior looked at his son with sadness, despite the small smile on his face. "Your mother hasn't been doing so well either."

"Oh really?" the sarcasm was noted, but it didn't come out cruel. Senior could see he wasn't ready to speak about the others; Bataar didn't really care for the moment how his mother or other siblings felt. They all had abandoned Kuvira before this; they deserved to feel the guilt.

"Junior, I've been talking to your aunt. She told me you've been quiet, but you've been eating, and not getting enough rest."

"Huan already told you I was being a recluse; tell me something else that isn't obvious enough."

"Raiko." Huan spoke up that time. "He still doesn't believe us about Kuvira, and he's 'demanding' a meeting with all of us." that made his eyebrows rise to his forehead.

"A meeting? To do what?" he already knew the answer.

"He wants 'proof' of what happened. He wants details of everything we saw, as if the word of the avatar and even two full adult air benders not to mention the chief of police are enough."

"Bastard…" Bataar turned around. "He only wants to rub it in my face." he picked up a cup and threw it at the wall.

"Junior!" Senior called out and Bataar's hands clutched at his hair, which had grown back rather quickly since the last time he'd trimmed it.

"He has no idea what it feels like to lose the woman you love, the woman who helped you realize your full potential even before things got bad. He wants to hear me 'cite' every detail about what I had to witness, is that it?" the looks on their faces gave him the answer. Taking a very deep breath, giving his eyes a good rub to remove the tears before they fell, Bataar stood up tall and stared both men down with hard eyes.

"When does he want to meet?" Senior was a bit alarmed at the venom in his voice, Huan didn't seem to notice.

"This afternoon, Avatar Korra and Tenzin will be there as well."

"Fine, now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone." Bataar took a seat on the bed and took his glasses off.

"Son, you know your mother and I love you very much."

"I know, but you didn't love Kuvira. None of them did." the words stung, and Senior's face turned into anguish.

"That isn't true…"

"Oh really?" Bataar wanted to say more, but he stopped himself. Part of him wanted to let his family wallow in their guilt, if they had any. His dad and brother obviously, but his mom, Opal, and the twins, probably not enough; they didn't know Kuvira like he did, or even as much as Huan did. "I don't need this right now, come get me when the meeting is set."

"Junior…"

"Dad, leave him be." Huan pulled Senior away, giving his older brother a sympathetic look. "We'll come back in a few hours, get some rest please Beej?"

"No promises." with that said, Bataar lay down upon the mattress and turned his back to the two men. His eyes were heavy, and knowing the nightmares would return he chose not to fight the sleep that overcame him.

 _Air Temple Island:_

"Tenzin you can't be serious!"

"Korra I wish this was a joke but Raiko is refusing to listen, he has convinced himself and the few of his own supporters that Kuvira is somewhere still alive. He's demanding that we all give an account of what we saw, he's wanting full on details. He's even asked Bataar to be there." Korra's eyes widened in horror, and her stomach began to churn violently.

"Why that hypocritical political asshole! How can he just…doesn't he realize how bad it'll be for him?! Bataar has already suffered enough, what more does Raiko want?" Tenzin sighed, but the anger in his eyes was clear as day.

"That's what Lin and I said, she feels horrible for him but the other Beifongs are going as well."

"He won't be convinced, Kuvira is dead and he wants a body. He doesn't believe anything, and what else can we do? I can't ask the spirits to help, none of them saw what happened and the mention of this 'Kong' character strikes fear into them all." Korra took a breath. "Speaking of which, has Jinora been able to find anything on him?" Tenzin shook his head.

"I'm afraid despite her best efforts in my dad's old scrolls, or even Wong Shi Tong's library, Jinora hasn't found any record of a spirit named Kong. If there is such a spirit, we might need extra help to find him, but for now we'd best prepare for the meeting. Raiko's not an easy man to convince of these events."

"If he tries anything, I won't be responsible for what happens." Korra had enough of the weak-minded fool and his stupid antics, how he became president in the first place was beyond her.

"Just try not to manhandle him too much there kid." both turned at the voice of Chief Beifong walking their way. "I'd hate to have to arrest you, again." Korra rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the help there chief."

"I do what I can, now come on I got Mako and Bolin waiting at city hall."

"You told them?" she nodded. "How did they react?"

"Mako is skeptical, but he's willing to listen, Bolin…I think he went into shock a little but he's been quiet." that was a shocker; Bolin wasn't the type to just shut up and stay quiet. If he was convinced of Kuvira's guilt before, realizing now it wasn't her; it must've been a punch in the gut.

"This meeting is gonna be awful, I need some solid proof but I can't…" Korra rubbed at her eyes. "Tenzin, I don't want to fight on Raiko but unless we have some proof you know he won't believe us. Remember what happened with Varrick?" Tenzin rolled his eyes.

"All too well, but it seems we'll have to make him listen. Lin, how is Bataar?" Lin's eyes closed.

"He's a mess, that's about it. Su and the others aren't doing too well, but we need to go."

"Do you want us to pick up Asami as well?" Korra shook her head.

"She's still coming to terms with everything, I don't want to push her." after the whole scenario in the spirit world, and Korra crying her eyes out in Asami's arms, she had gone back to the Sato estate and told her girlfriend everything. Asami knew Korra couldn't fake the details, so she was anguished by the news. Her father's killer wasn't the woman they all thought, but a spirit with a knack for vengeance powered by another spirit who was practically non-existent.

"Ok, let's go." all three left the temple and decided to travel by ferry. The trip to city hall was quiet, up until they were greeted by Bolin and Mako waiting at the front. Mako greeted Korra with a hug, as did Bolin, and they greeted Tenzin and Lin with nods.

"How are you Korra?" Bolin asked, Korra noticed his eyes were slightly red.

"I'm fine, but you don't look good." he shrugged.

"Up all night, couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

"Korra!" Korra turned at the sound of Su's voice, seeing the Zaofu matriarch walking her way. She let the woman embrace her, and noticed the twins, Opal, Senior, Huan and of course Bataar Jr in the background. Jr was in chains, but he had enough room to walk and move his arms.

"Hello Su." she pulled away, noticing that while Su's eyes contained heavy sadness, she still had her composure. She felt like she wanted to ask Bataar Jr about himself, but his stiff posture and hard eyes told her no.

"Good we're all here, let's get this over with." Lin led them up to Raiko's office, and his guards let them all in.

"You've arrived on time." Raiko had his usual stern look. "Now we can get down to the matter at hand." Lin shut the doors, the guards remained outside.

"There is no matter at hand, Kuvira is dead." Bataar Jr spoke up, his voice was rough. Senior put a hand on his shoulder, he didn't relax or budge.

"Yet there is no body, no remains." Raiko looked at Korra. "You said she was possessed, and then later on abducted and killed yet you found nothing and brought back nothing."

"We know some of the details sound sketchy, but everything we've told you is the truth."

"Yet again, you bring me no solid proof. How am I supposed to believe any of it?"

"You take the word of the Avatar, and all of us President. We were all there, we all saw what happened and all of our stories match up." Tenzin's stare didn't faze the fool.

"It's not enough to clear anyone's name, for all we know this could just be one of Kuvira's tricks and she's out there somewhere with whatever allies she has left."

"All of her supporters have been rounded up sir, there aren't any left." Lin looked at Zhu Li who nodded in confirmation. "We understand this is difficult, after all the trouble that came with this, but it's the truth. We have to alert the other world leaders as well…"

"And what pray tell should I say Chief Beifong? How do you propose I explain any of this? Should we all gallivant to the spirit world and see the events unfold as you did, or do you have any other credible witnesses?" no one said a word, either too angry or otherwise to speak. "I didn't think so, this will damage my reputation beyond repair if I told them this ridiculous story."

"Coward." the word came out and Raiko's face turned angry, and his eyes focused on Bataar.

"Excuse me?"

"I called you a coward, is that too big a word for you Mr. President?" Bataar's eyes were fierce; Korra almost flinched at the intensity in them.

"Forgive him Raiko, he's just upset." Su tried but Raiko acted like he didn't hear her.

"You have some nerve calling me a coward young man; apparently being in jail has clouded your judgment."

"My judgment of you is as accurate as it's always been, you call yourself a politician yet everything you do is for the good of yourself and not the people you claim to stand for."

"I am doing my best to uphold this city's reputation, and I have always acted in its best interest."

"Oh really? Like kicking the avatar out just because she couldn't control the spirit vines? Or even the time when you and your wife were almost abducted by Varrick, despite all the warnings Mako had given you? Or even the same event where you wouldn't aid the water tribes in a war, a war that almost cost Tenzin the life of his oldest daughter?" Raiko's eyes narrowed in fury.

"That is not the same thing!"

"I say it is, and you know what, I could care less if you believe me or not. I know what I saw, as does everyone else in this room. I know the truth, and the truth is that the woman I love is gone; innocent of any crimes you hold against her."

"So you say."

"So everyone says." Korra stood next to Bataar.

"Son, please don't make it worse for yourself." Su tried to touch Bataar but one sharp glare made her step back.

"I am already looking at prison for the next decade mother, maybe more. I don't think it could get much worse than that, and don't give me that look you are just as guilty as everyone else here."

"How are we guilty?" Wing glared at his older brother but Bataar wasn't fazed.

"You all never really treated Kuvira like she was part of the family; I was the only one who really cared for her."

"That is not true!" Su's voice rose slightly. "She was like…"

"A daughter to you yeah you've said that, but you've never meant it. You doted on Opal and the rest of us, but Kuvira…you never gave her the same love. You took her in yes, you raised her, trained her, but you never loved her."

"I did love her…"

"She didn't see it that way." Bataar turned to his father. "You never really knew Kuvira either; you didn't spend much time with her as you did me. All because out of all of us, I was the only one who was most like you; always hoping I would follow in your footsteps, but I would never surpass your work. I was always in your shadow, and I was always compared to you and everyone else but not Kuvira."

"Junior…"

"Do you know what it's like? To be constantly put down and bullied because you're a non-bender born into a huge family name? People always giving you looks of pity in the street, because you can't bend the very element that builds your home or the land around it; the firstborn grandson of Toph Beifong and he ends up being a weak, non-bending geek." Senior's eyes widened.

"You never…"

"Said anything yeah, at least not to you." his gaze returned to Su. "I told you though, and what did you say to me?" Su didn't get the chance to answer. "You told me it didn't matter, that I should just ignore it, and I did do that, but do you know what they did?"

"Beej…" Huan's voice sounded small.

"I was bullied and roughed up almost every day when I was ten, but not enough to be sent to a healer. For about a month it went on, until one day Kuvira followed me from class, and she sent those kids away with worse than a few bruises." Su's eyes widened. "Yeah you remember now, because their parents came to you accusing her of bullying them, and you didn't bother getting her side."

"Kuvira was a wild child Bataar; I was trying to discipline her."

"Yet you still didn't get the full story, you just assumed she was the aggressor and you put her on lockdown for a week."

"Lockdown?" Korra looked at Su.

"A form of grounding, but in a platinum room; there's a bed and a sink, and you get bathroom privileges but no contact for however long deemed so." Huan answered. "I never went through it, but Wing and Wei did in their younger years."

"Yet never longer than a day or two and not until their teen years; Kuvira was locked up at least three times, a week being the longest and only after mother made her apologize to those bullies." Bataar glared at Su again. "Do you know how many times she came to me, crying because of that? She was standing up for me, and you punished her for it."

"I-I didn't know…"

"You never bothered to know, and you upped her training after that. She came back every day covered in marks and cuts, and even a few times in tears because you pushed her past the limit. Kuvira forced herself to meet your expectations, even if it meant never getting the same respect she had for you. Thanks to the lockdown punishments Kuvira became claustrophobic, but she got better and only because I helped her through it." Su's eyes became wet but Bataar wasn't backing down. "Don't you start with the waterworks again."

"Bataar stop, you're making her upset." Opal stepped up.

"And I'm not? You think I don't have the right to be upset little sister?" Opal glared at him.

"You do, but you're not the only one who feels guilty about this."

"Oh now you feel guilty? Tell me then what do you feel guilty about? Huh?"

"Hey that's enough!" Bolin tried to touch Opal's shoulder but Bataar forced him back.

"Stay out of it Bolin." Bataar growled. "This is a family matter." he turned back to Opal. "Answer me Opal, what makes you think you have any rights to feel guilty about this?"

"I didn't see the difference during this, and I know now that wasn't the Kuvira I knew…"

"Yet you didn't know her well either, don't deny it." now Opal was agitated.

"I tried to! When we were kids I tried to be friends with her, but she refused."

"That may have been how it seemed, but it wasn't. Kuvira was always talking about you, but she never got to be close with you because our mother prevented it." he took a breath.

"Son that's not true." Senior spoke up that time.

"It is, mother was worried Kuvira would 'corrupt' Opal, because she was as she said a 'wild card'. Kuvira liked to explore, became a bit of a daredevil when we were kids. She got into more scuffles with other kids in the city, so mother made her 'work' off her punishment."

"It was never anything harsh; I just had her doing chores and training."

"You never let her play with Opal, and she wanted to have a sister to look up to her. She kept asking you if she could spend time with Opal, but you kept her busy." Opal looked at Su. "It was the same with Wing and Wei, but when they started metal-bending then you let her around them."

"She helped me train them."

"And that was all, you wouldn't let her spend more than an hour with them a day. You got her into dancing yes, but you never included her in family activities unless I asked. You let her train rookies in the guard, and they looked up to her, even when she encouraged Wing and Wei's talents." the twins exchanged a guilty glance.

"Kuvira did help us out a good bit." Wing scratched at the back of his head.

"And she did help us create power disc, or the basics at least." Wei closed his eyes and sighed. "We never thanked her for it."

"Of course you didn't, even when mother praised and congratulated you. You two have always been her precious little sidekicks, and even after you finished school you two spent more days playing that silly game than anything else."

"It's not silly!"

"Perhaps not entirely, either way you two never loved Kuvira. Huan and I were probably the only ones who treated her like family, while the rest of you treated her like a distant neighbor. She wanted to be more involved with everyone, but it never happened all because of Suyin Beifong."

"Mom?" the Zaofu matriarch got looks from everyone, and her head bowed.

"I never meant to hurt Kuvira; I was just trying to help her grow."

"You claimed she was like a daughter, but you didn't love her like one. I will tell you one thing though, that despite everything, despite all the pain and the sorrow you gave her, Kuvira was grateful to you. She respected you; even after we left she still held some respect for you and the rest of the family."

"She lost all respect when she left Zaofu." Su growled slightly.

"But she gained more, not only from those who went with us, but also the entire nation, a nation that may I remind you, was burning to the ground even before we got to Ba Sing Se. People were scared and dying, and you did nothing."

"I didn't want to be seen as a conqueror, what else could I do?" Bataar slammed his cuffed fists down on Raiko's desk.

"You could've sent more aid at any time in the three years Kuvira and I spent trying to rebuild that ruined city! You didn't have to take up the leadership role, but you could've done anything to help us! Yet you chose to stay in Zaofu like a damn coward, and now the woman I loved is gone!" Su had jumped back at the forceful tone of her son, and the tears returned.

"Bataar!" Korra grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away. "Stop, it's alright just calm down." Huan went to his brother's side and helped him into a chair. He whispered a few words to him, and it seemed to cool him down a little.

"As entertaining as this family drama is, it still doesn't answer my question." Raiko looked at Bataar. "I'll forgive your emotional outburst this time, obviously you're still in denial about your ex-fiancée." the eldest Beifong son kept silent. "Back to the matter at hand, you're all still expecting me to believe that Kuvira was possessed and then killed, and a spirit masqueraded as her to build an empire." Korra glared at the man.

"I don't know how else to tell you, if you want proof I'll find it but until then call off the search for Kuvira."

"Not unless I get reasonable evidence…"

"And I'll get it, but I suggest you stop wasting the police department's time on a wild goose chase. Right now I could care less if you believe us or not, but until then, let everyone go about their business."

"I knew this would be a waste of time." Huan mumbled but everyone heard him clearly.

"And I am inclined to agree, I will pull back the police force until this comes up again. Until then, I suggest you take junior genius here back to his cell." Bataar shot up to charge at Raiko, but Huan and Korra held him back. "Get him out now, before I add attempted assault to his record." Korra used all strength possible to move the eldest son out of the office, though once they got him outside he calmed down.

"Son…" Senior tried but Bataar flinched away.

"Don't, just don't." Su and Senior were both hurt by his words, but he paid them no mind.

"C'mon kid, let's get you back." Lin led him to the police car, and Huan followed to ride along. Su let the tears fall again, and Senior couldn't do more than console his wife.

"Thanks for coming Korra." Senior thanked the avatar, and took the rest of the Beifongs away. Mako and Bolin left to follow after the chief, both giving Korra a quick hug beforehand.

"I'm sorry Korra; I wish this could've gone better." Tenzin's voice kept Korra on edge.

"I know Tenzin, but what else there?" her air master/teacher walked up and hugged her briefly.

"Jinora is going to keep looking around; maybe we'll luck out somehow." Korra gave a small smile at the 'luck out' bit.

"I'll keep trying with the spirits, but there's no telling who could know." she sighed. "None of this makes any sense, I mean it does, but it doesn't."

"Korra, don't push yourself too hard, this will work itself out somehow."

"I hope so Tenzin, I hope so." Korra turned to leave, but Tenzin's hand on her shoulder halted her.

"Why don't you and Asami join us at the temple for dinner this evening? The kids would be glad to see you, and I think it might cheer you up a little." Korra at first wanted to refuse, but she had to admit Pema's cooking might be good for her.

"Ok, six as usual?" Tenzin nodded. "I'll see you then." with that they parted ways, and the minute Korra got to Asami's office at Future Industries, the only thing she could do was fall into her girlfriend's arms and cry once again.

 _ **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm sorry it took forever to write.**_

 _ **Next chapter we have a small skip ahead, but Korra makes a journey to the spirit world and comes back with 'evidence'. The other world leaders will gather, and they'll find out the truth.**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, thanks again for all the lovely comments and whatnot, they are very much loved. I'm glad this fic has taken off better than I hoped, and I hope it continues that way.**_

 _ **This chapter, I've switched it up a little; the world leaders are going to meet firsthand about Kuvira, with Korra present, can't keep the avatar out. They discuss the events, and Korra decides to venture into the spirit world with some extra help.**_

 _ **Just to let you know everyone, the Beifongs guilt isn't done, we will see flashes of it all through the fic. You've already seen Bataar Jr at his, and next chapter we'll see Opal.**_

 _ **Partial credit goes to MusicPlayer81 for this as well, they are amazing for their help in this.**_

 _ **I don't own Legend of Korra.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Korra couldn't stop staring at her reflection, despite her girlfriend's assurances that she looked gorgeous in all, she didn't agree in the slightest. Her hair was combed and kept, her clothes were freshly cleaned and pressed, but her face was an absolute mess. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying, and she had some heavy bags under which Asami offered to conceal. Korra didn't care at this point, she just needed to be sure she didn't look like a hot mess in front of the other world leaders.

After several arguments and a lot of persuasion from both herself and Tenzin, Raiko had finally agreed to set up a meeting with the other leaders about Kuvira. It took time to get all but Desna and Eska to come, but two weeks later they arrived minus Tonraq, who was due in an hour at the docks. Korra didn't want her dad to see her like this, but he would know regardless. Her cousins opted to stay in their part of the world, but Tonraq would brief them later. Korra hadn't slept well or much at all since the spirit world, and it worsened after Bataar's rant at Raiko. The guilt he felt, it was horrible to bear alone; he still had a trial coming next month, and it was eating at Korra what to expect.

"Come here Korra, I've got it." Korra sighed and turned, seeing Asami take out a large makeup case plus a small bottle and sponge. "I won't use a lot, ok?"

"Ok." Korra sat on the edge of her and Asami's huge bed, it was king sized, extremely comfortable but it couldn't force a person to sleep peacefully. Naga couldn't even give much comfort, and the animal was restless at night for Korra.

"Just keep still for me, it'll be done soon." Korra didn't fuss; she just let Asami apply the stuff without fuss. Korra never saw the purpose for makeup because she didn't care for it; Mako and Asami both agreed she had natural beauty so she wasn't self-conscious about her looks. Asami was beautiful without makeup, but she still wore it for kicks.

"And, finished." Asami put the stuff down and pulled out a small hand mirror, letting Korra see herself. "You can't see the bags, but your eyes, I can't do much." Korra smiled at her.

"It looks good, much better than before, thanks." Asami kissed her nose. "You don't have to go with me you know."

"I want to, I can't let you face this alone again." Korra looked down; after she'd told Asami the news her girlfriend had been someone distant, but not much. Asami didn't want to think the woman who killed her father was an imposter, but she trusted Korra.

"And I appreciate that, I just don't want you to see me get…like that again." Korra was suddenly pulled into her arms, and Asami's hold felt good on her.

"You need me there, and nothing you say will convince me otherwise." Korra nodded into her shoulder, embracing back to give herself more comfort. She couldn't sleep a full night, and hated when Asami was dragged into it sometimes, but Asami was her rock and she was hers. "We'll make it through this, ok?"

"Ok." Korra pulled away. "We should get going; dad will be waiting for us." both girls left in a quick hurry, getting into Asami's satomobile and driving off towards the docks. The ship itself was going to Air Temple Island, and Korra was also hoping to check on Jinora; the young air bender hadn't been doing well either, so Korra had to see her too.

Tenzin and a few of the other airbenders were waiting for them at the dock, and if Korra thought she looked bad, her old mentor didn't look too good either. Tenzin looked exhausted, but he was composed still even for a man who too witnessed something so gruesome. Korra walked up and greeted him with a hug, as did Asami, to which the old man graciously accepted.

"Good afternoon girls." he gave a light smile.

"Hello Tenzin, where is everyone?"

"Pema has Rohan in the gardens, Ikki and Meelo have gone with Kai and a few others to the bison caves, Bumi has taken some out for training, and Jinora…" Tenzin's voice faltered. "She's in her room." Asami looked at Korra.

"How is she?" Korra had to ask, but Tenzin's face said it all. "Can I see her, before my dad gets here?"

"I think she'd like that." he smiled, and so Korra ventured alone to Jinora's room. She knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Jinora? It's Korra." no word came to answer her. "Jinora, please…can I come in?" Korra stood at the door for a couple of minutes before it cracked open. She pushed it aside, and saw Jinora standing in the middle of the room; the poor kid had a mixture of emotions all over her face, anger, sadness, depression, even nervousness. Her eyes were red like Korra's, she'd been crying too, and she looked weakened.

"Hi Korra." her voice was tired, much like Korra's.

"Jinora, what's wrong?" Korra walked up and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You haven't been sleeping either have you?" she shook her head. "Why?"

"I…" Jinora fidgeted a bit. "I've been working so hard, I haven't really been able to relax. With the training, the searching, and everything else I just…I don't know." the kid was shaking, so Korra pulled her close in a hug.

"Kid, you don't need to push yourself like this." Jinora sighed.

"I didn't see or hear anything, and dad won't tell me what happened but I know it was bad. I want to help clear her name." Korra squeezed her a little tighter.

"I know Jinora, I do too, but I think you should let me handle this for now." Jinora looked up at her.

"Korra, you're not doing well either I can see it." she hugged her. "I…I just can't believe that…that all this…"

"I know, I know." Korra didn't know what else to say, Jinora was too young to understand. "Look, how about when I get back from my meeting you and I talk? I'll come by tonight, and we can talk ok?" Jinora nodded. "Ok, I'll see you later." one last hug and Korra left the room. Thank the spirits Jinora hadn't seen what happened, she may be the most mature of all Tenzin's children, but she was still a kid.

Korra walked out to the dock, seeing Asami, Tenzin, and some of the acolytes and Chief Beifong waiting; ten minutes after she got there the ship was in view. Korra felt her nerves rising up, but she kept herself steady and calm much thanks to Asami's hold on her hand. The boat docked, and soon enough Tonraq along with Senna and a few other reps from the tribe came out to greet them. Korra ran up to hug her parents, both of them held her tight.

"Korra, sweetheart." Korra pulled back at the sound of mom's voice. Senna kissed her cheek, and stroked her face but her eyes saw right through her.

"It's good to see you mom, dad."

"You too honey." Tonraq gave his daughter a soft look, he too could see it. "Tenzin, Chief, good to see you both." he walked up to greet them, while Asami went up to Korra and Senna.

"Hello ma'am." Asami smiled at Senna.

"Hello Asami, you look good."

"Thanks, you too." the two women hugged. "I'm sorry you had to come under these…circumstances."

"Tonraq suggested I stay home, but I had to be here for you both."

"I'm glad you're here mom." Korra truly was, she would need some reassurance later. After a few minutes of talking the adults all left on Oogie to city hall. Korra spotted some fire nation soldiers watching the door, along with a few of Raiko's own guards, and some of RCPD's police. Korra knew this meeting wasn't going to go well, but hopefully it would be better than the meeting with Raiko.

Tenzin walked with Korra, Beifong, her parents and Asami to the main hall; as they entered Korra saw all the leaders minus Suyin seated at the table. Lord Zuko had accompanied the Fire Lord; he stood beside her with his hand on her shoulder, Wu was chatting somewhat quietly with Raiko, but once the president spotted Korra his attention was on her.

"Ah Avatar Korra, Chief Tonraq, Lady Senna…Tenzin." he saw Asami. "Ms. Sato, this is a private meeting."

"She's here for me, she can stay." Korra's voice came out a bit stern.

"This meeting is meant for the world leaders and the avatar only; we can't just allow random civilians in here." Korra didn't back down.

"I told you she's with me, that's enough." Asami gripped her hand.

"I see no harm in it President." Senna gave them a glance.

"Lady Senna…I understand you are here to support your daughter, but this is a private meeting…"

"No one else is here to listen Raiko." Tonraq gave the man a slight glare. "There's no trouble here for Asami, I have no quarrels with her staying."

"Neither do I, and we don't have time to start arguing so I suggest we begin." Fire Lord Izumi spoke up, gave Korra a nod. Izumi was a no-nonsense ruler, and she had a soft spot, but it had been somewhat clear she didn't like Raiko.

Wu just kept quiet, but he seemed to agree as well; he'd matured a good bit, so it was nice to see him actually listening to others instead of himself. Raiko could see he was outnumbered, so he nodded for the guards to close the doors. Chief Beifong stood close to Tenzin, and he too looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but there. Once everyone was seated at the large table that once held the council members, Raiko cleared his throat, and it began.

"I'm sorry to have called you all here on such short notice, but in light of the circumstances…" he hesitated on the last word. "I believe it's necessary."

"You called us here about Kuvira, who from what I last recall is under heavy supervision in a prison guarded by the White Lotus." the president sighed; yeah he really didn't want to be in this meeting.

"Some recent facts have come to light about her, I myself am still quite skeptical about them, but I will let Avatar Korra be the one to explain." Raiko turned his gaze to Korra, and she stood.

"Wait…" Wu spoke up that time. "Where is Suyin Beifong? She counts as a leader as well, shouldn't she be involved in this meeting?" Korra's eyes closed. "What's happened?" Wu picked up the intense vibes.

"Suyin and the other Beifongs, including Bataar Jr have already seen the situation firsthand. I'll start at the beginning." Korra went on with the tale, from the first visit she made to Kuvira's cell, to the bit of Chin the Conqueror's spirit taking control of the empire's army, then disposing of the real Kuvira in the most gruesome way; she even mentioned Bataar being the pawn up until his near death with the spirit cannon. He'd been used and thrown away like trash, and he was suffering because of it. By the time Korra finished her parents and everyone else had looks of shock, disgust, mixed horror and anguish. Raiko still looked unsure and disbelieving, but everyone else was different.

"Chief Beifong…Tenzin, can you…concur everything Korra has told us?" Izumi looked at the two, and Lin's head nodded stiffly.

"We saw…the whole thing. Chin, he used the pools to show us what they did to the real Kuvira." Tenzin's posture was stiff, but he put a hand against Lin's back. "My sister, she's still coming to terms with it all but my nephews, and Opal, even Bataar Sr are a mess." a few minutes of silence passed over the room, no one was sure what to say.

"I wish I had more proof to show you, but from what I've been able to find only Chin could use that pool to show us the memory. Jinora and I have both tried to find answers, but we've been unlucky so far."

"You haven't been able to talk with other spirits? Could any of them know?" Wu looked at Korra, he didn't look too sure of the truth either; after all 'Kuvira' tried to kill him once before. Korra shook her head at him, and proceeded with the next part.

"Chin, I don't know how or who or where he got the power but he was flowing with immensely dark energy, it was worse than the time I fought against Vaatu. From what I recall though, he had the help of another spirit by the name of Kong; and all I can tell you is that the minute other spirits sensed Chin's power, they fled in fear."

"That's not good…" Tonraq looked down at his hands. "If this spirit is anything like Vaatu was, or worse, it could mean trouble for all of us."

"I've never heard of a spirit named Kong, and yet he's involved with this…" Lord Zuko shared a look with Fire Lord Izumi. "But you said Chin is gone now…?"

"He is, Kong or whoever else was helping him refused to give him more strength, after Huan stabbed him his energy weakened. Eventually he dissipated, but the other spirit who was there watching told us this, 'the rise of the soul keeper is about to have its second coming, be prepared when he awakes or we'll all become his slaves'." Korra paused to let that sink in.

"That's…that's a bit disturbing." Wu broke the silence.

"It is, and all I know about this Kong so far is that he can create false bodies for spirits to take over. The bodies are temporary though, Chin's went out faster because of the spirit beam. Unfortunately his usefulness or whatever he had to Kong ran out, so he's not a problem anymore."

"Yet Kuvira is gone." Tonraq was resigned; Kuvira had saved his life on the cliff back in the battle of Red Lotus, he had intended on finding a way to repay her but it seemed he wouldn't get the chance.

"There's no body to recover, but yes, she's gone." Korra closed her eyes to hold back the tears.

"There is nothing left to tell us otherwise, no body, no evidence, just words of the avatar and some others." Raiko's words got him a lot of stares, some hard.

"I've told you nothing but the truth Raiko, and I don't care if you believe me or not all I know is that a woman was beaten, raped, and butchered like a stuck hogmonkey, and I will do all I can to make sure her innocence is known." all the leaders exchanged a look.

"What do you need?" Wu stood up. "I admit I'm not entirely sure on this myself, but I'm willing to give you time to get whatever is necessary."

"Thank you King Wu." Korra bowed slightly.

"What is it you need Avatar Korra? From us?" Fire Lord Izumi had an odd look in her eyes, but it wasn't a difficult one.

"I know you've all spent a good bit of time to get here, and I can't ask you to stay longer than planned. When are you all expecting to return home?"

"By the end of the week, that's all we can spare." Lord Zuko, Wu, and Tonraq all nodded in agreement with the Fire Lord; they were able to give her three more days, which would have to do. She needed to keep looking; hopefully she could get something worthwhile before they had to leave.

"Then I will spend more time to find the answers needed for all this, I'm going to the spirit world again, there's still a few spirits I haven't spoken to yet. I'm taking Jinora with me, so maybe we can extend the search a bit more."

"Yet so far you've been unsuccessful…?" Raiko had to be the downer, again.

"It's the only lead I have right now, you want evidence so bad, I will find it." Korra growled she was pissed beyond words at this man; why was he even a politician? Ugh she wanted to knock some sense into him so badly!

"Korra…" Asami touched her arm, and Korra forced herself to relax.

"I'll see you all in two days, if I don't have any evidence by then, you can believe what you choose." Korra nodded at her father and walked out of the room with Asami, once they reached the corridor she turned on a corner and leaned against the wall.

"Korra, are you alright?" Asami's cool, soft hand touched her face and Korra leaned into it.

"I don't know what to do Asami, I just don't know."

"You're doing everything you can, no one expects you to get everything done super quick." Korra rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to Raiko."

"Raiko doesn't count, he doesn't call the shots here you do. You just need to find the one spirit who can…enlighten your search." Korra was about to say otherwise, until an idea suddenly sparked in her brain.

"Wait…say that again?" Asami was confused. "What you said about a spirit…"

"Find the one who can enlighten your search…?" Korra's eyes widened.

"Oh spirits…Asami, you're a genius! Oh why didn't I think of this sooner?!" not waiting for Asami's response she grabbed her girlfriend's face gently and smooshed their lips together for a few seconds. After she pulled back Asami was completely blown away by the sudden kiss, but Korra gave her a quick hug and all but ran back to the main hall. All the leaders looked up when the doors burst open, and all were a bit shocked at Korra's sudden change in attitude.

"Korra, is something wrong?" Tonraq stood up.

"No dad, actually I…" she took a breath. "I was wondering if I could speak to Lord Zuko privately, for a few minutes?" she looked towards Fire Lord Izumi and Lord Zuko.

"Of course, is there a place we can use?" Raiko stood up.

"Hold on now avatar, what is it you..." Izumi silenced him with a glare. Korra was glad at least one other person could put Raiko in his place, other than her and Chief Beifong; of course Beifong wouldn't intervene unless needed, she was the only person suited for her job at the moment.

"I will explain later, please Lord Zuko?" Korra motioned for him to follow her, and led him to a private alcove just a few doors away. "I'm sorry to pull you away so suddenly…"

"It's alright, you've had quite an ordeal going on I can tell." his eyes were kind. Korra was relieved she could speak to him freely; she could see how he'd befriended Aang even after some years of being enemies. "I'm going to guess that this has something to do with your trip to the spirit world?"

"Yes, and I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. You remember what I told you a few years ago, right before the Red Lotus attacked the air temple?" he thought for a moment, and his own good eye widened slightly.

"You told me about my uncle…" she nodded.

"I should've gone to him first, he's been in the spirit world for years maybe he'll know something. Jinora will love to meet him, but also…would you like to come?" now he was shocked.

"You want me to accompany you? I'm not sure how…?"

"You've been on spiritual adventures with Aang in the past, like when you went to search for your own mother. Katara told me that one, and I know you've had some other experiences; plus I think it would be a good idea for you to see Iroh again." she could have some good come out of this trip, even if it was a small family reunion.

"So you think that my time with Aang will come in handy?" she nodded.

"I know it's asking a lot, but whatever you can offer might help and you are the one who's probably had more adventures with Aang than his own family. You knew Aang the best; I might need your guidance in this." Zuko looked unsure, but after a few moments of silence he held out his hand.

"I will go with you, and Jinora. It'll be nice to see my uncle again, and to help you clear Kuvira's name. When do you wish us to leave?"

"First thing in the morning if that's ok, it'll be easier than leaving right away plus we'll need some supplies. Jinora and I will meet you at the spirit portal at eight tomorrow." Zuko nodded.

"I'll see you both there and…how is Jinora?"

"She's…she's doing about as well as me at the moment. I'll see her tonight; hopefully tomorrow will bring better news."

"I agree, let's go tell the others." Korra walked back with him to the main hall, everyone was still there waiting on them including Asami. Korra greeted her girlfriend again with a kiss, and then turned her attention to the other leaders.

"Korra, you're back already is everything ok?" Senna walked over to her.

"I'm fine mom…" she turned to the other leaders. "I'm sorry for bursting back in like I did, but Lord Zuko has agreed to accompany Jinora and myself to the spirit world first thing tomorrow morning."

"What?!" Raiko and Izumi stood up.

"Father, you …?" Zuko walked over to the fire lord and touched her shoulder.

"I owe it to Aang to help out Korra, he saved my life more than once in the past and it's only fair that I aid Korra in this quest. I went with Aang on several adventures in my youth, so I can offer my assistance to his successor."

"The spirit world is a beautiful but dangerous place Lord Zuko, are you sure you're up for the task?" Zuko gave Raiko a slight glare.

"I may not be as resilient or youthful as I was, but I am still quite capable of going on an adventure with the avatar. I did help fight against the Red Lotus after all."

"Then it's settled." Izumi touched the hand on her shoulder. "If you wish to accompany the avatar father, I support you."

"As do I." Tonraq stood.

"And so do I." Tenzin agreed, and Wu was right behind him. After a few minutes of conversing with the leaders Korra and Asami left to head back to Asami's office at Future Industries; Korra briefed her girlfriend on the conversation with Zuko, and the CEO was happy she'd helped get that started.

"I'm glad you got him to help, but I'm still a bit confused to why you didn't ask Tenzin or…" Korra stopped her with a hand up.

"Truthfully, I respect Tenzin as a mentor and love him as a friend, but he doesn't have the same spiritual 'zest' as Jinora. Plus even if Aang told him stories growing up, Zuko was the one he confided in most. I just think it might be easier to bring him along than Tenzin, and it'll be good for him to see old Iroh again."

"Oh that's right you told me about him, you're not worried though?"

"I am, and I will continue to be until this is over. I owe this to Kuvira, whatever I can do to clear her will be difficult but worth it if the world knows she's innocent." Asami hugged Korra to her, oh spirits did it feel nice in those arms. "Now, before we have to go out tonight, I think I need a nap." a yawn came out after.

"You think you'll be able to sleep?" Korra nodded.

"If you'll be my cuddly polar bear pillow?" Asami rolled her eyes; Korra could be so corny sometimes.

"You're lucky I love you, and I'm tired too. Let's pull out the sofa bed." Asami's office had a spare bed in case on some nights she'd be up late drawing blueprints, and so she'd had a sofa bed brought in. She quickly locked the door to the office, set the clock on the end table to ring in two hours, and pulled some spare blankets and pillows from the closet. Once they were both comfortable Korra put her head on Asami's chest, listening to her heartbeat pounding softly.

"Asami…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Asami kissed her head, giving her hair a few soft strokes.

"I love you too."

 _ **With all the hardships going on I had to throw in a happy bit, just for both girls and of course myself. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did writing it.**_

 _ **Reasons for why Zuko was asked to come were explained earlier, but to be clear, I like to think that even with Zuko being Fire Lord and all he must've been around Aang as often as he could be. He did say he was Aang's council, and Korra said he knew Aang better, so why not bring along an old confidant? Plus I wanted to throw in something with old Iroh, which of course will be seen more next chapter.**_

 _ **Next chapter Korra, Jinora, and Zuko prepare to leave for the spirit world, and we get a brief look on the Beifongs, mainly Opal.**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone, sorry to make you wait again but as you know, things don't always go as quickly as we'd like them to. I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic though, and I hope it continues that way.**_

 _ **In this chapter Korra, Zuko, and Jinora all go off on their grand adventure into the spirit world. Is Korra going to find the answers she needs, or will a reunion take place first? Also we get a view of Opal and Bolin, still dealing with the aftermath.**_

 _ **Read along to find out!**_

 _ **Partial credit goes to MusicPlayer81 for their help here.**_

 _ **I don't own LoK.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Korra had been up most of the night wondering, hoping that somehow and some way this journey wouldn't be for naught. She was going on a trip to find answers, and while everything else had come up empty, maybe this would give them something. Trying to remain optimistic wasn't easy, but she had the support of her friends and girlfriend, and now the aid of Lord Zuko.

'Spirits please let something come of this.' Korra carefully went through her backpack of supplies, enough to last until the end of the week. Jinora was going to meet her and Zuko at the portal with the other airbenders, but it would only be the three of them going since the spirits were already testy with mortals in their territory. Her being the avatar pretty much gave her a pass on judgment, and Jinora having been friends with spirits gave her good measure, but Zuko might not be so easily welcomed.

"Korra? Are you ready?" Asami's voice broke Korra out of her thoughts, and she was greeted with some warm arms around her waist.

"I'm about there, sorry." Korra turned in the hold, hugging the CEO to her like it would be the last time. Asami had helped her rest, and eat the night before, and they spent some time with her parents which were a breath of fresh air. She felt better, but not entirely. "Thanks for being here for me." Asami kissed her cheek.

"I'll always be here sweetie, you know it." Korra giggled.

"I know, I'm just happy you are. I wish you could come."

"Me too, but I have to help Zhu Li and Varrick with those buildings. I'd be more worried if you were going alone, but at least you'll have Aang's granddaughter and best friend with you."

"Yeah." Korra pressed her lips to Asami's and they kissed. It was a comfort to the avatar, and although Korra would never say it aloud, she was addicted to Asami's lips. Beautiful, intelligent, strong, this woman was perfect in every way; Korra never felt so lucky in her life.

"I'll miss you." Asami hugged her again.

"I'll miss you, and if you miss me more, chat up my mom because she loves you; oh and play with Naga she's gonna be a handful with Tenzin and his group." Asami laughed.

"Oh I will, Senna and I spoke the other night and she has 'lots' of stories about little Korra." Korra's face went beet red, and Asami burst out laughing. "Ooh you should see yourself right now." another kiss to Korra's nose and the avatar smiled. "You are too cute when embarrassed."

"Only because I can't resist you Sami, are you sure you're going to be ok without me?"

"I will be, I just wonder if the spirits will survive you stepping back into their world. They weren't all too pleased with us." Korra shrugged, remembering their vacation a few months back, and the trouble with the Triple Threats. One of the worse times of her life, she was hesitant to leave Asami behind but she had to.

"As long as we don't bring any more trouble with their world I think we'll be alright. In the meantime when we get back, after I meet with the leaders…" Asami stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"I'll be waiting." her voice was low and husky, it made Korra's heart flutter.

"Ok, I need to let go or I'll be late…bye." one last kiss and away Korra went. She adjusted her bag, and flew off on her glider. As she flew over the city her mind was clear, as if she were meditating in flight, was that even possible? Sometimes she wished her connection to her past lives was still there, they might be able to advise her more, but she was on her own for now.

Spotting the portal's glow getting brighter, Korra slowed her path as she saw the wilds around the beacon and the people there as well. As she landed she was greeted and grabbed by Meelo and Ikki; she hugged them back, and they let her walk towards the portal. Zuko was there with Izumi, and she spotted Druk not too far away; so the dragon had come along but he stayed low. Not everyone was ready to see a full grown dragon.

"Good morning Korra." Tenzin greeted her with a hug too, Jinora not too far behind him. Korra saw no sign of Opal anywhere, but she let it go. Bolin was probably with her too, and of course Mako was with Wu for the time being; she'd spoken to them the other day after her nap with Asami, they supported the journey.

"Good morning Tenzin."

"Are you alright?" Korra nodded.

"I'm better, Jinora?" the young airbender gave a light smile, she had a pack too.

"I'm ready to start, dad said we can take Pepper since she'll be good with the spirits. Plus it'll help cover more ground…Lord Zuko wants to talk to you before we leave."

"Ok." Korra left the group for a moment, approaching the royals slowly but swiftly. "Fire Lord Izumi, Lord Zuko." she bowed to them.

"Avatar Korra, hello." Izumi nodded at her. "Father, are you sure you have everything?" Lord Zuko smiled at his daughter, touching her shoulder.

"I'm going to be fine darling, don't worry." he kissed her forehead. "Take care of Druk while I'm gone, you know how he can be." the woman smirked.

"He was supposed to stay home you know."

"Try telling him that." taking a glance at the giant flying serpent, the dragon looked like he could smile. "He'll be fine provided he's not pestered by tourists." Korra took the chance to speak before Izumi.

"Lord Zuko, I hate to interrupt, but Jinora said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Izumi give me a moment." the woman stepped away. "Korra, are you well?"

"I am, about as well as expected. You?"

"For a man almost ninety, I am just fine; this is going to be a difficult journey. It'll be good to see my uncle again, but if he's anything like I remember he'll know why we're coming."

"I know, he's good like that."

"What I wanted to tell you before we leave is that no matter what we do or don't find on this trip, you will have my full support to clear Kuvira's name." Korra stared at him. "I know I didn't see anything, but based on your body language, and the reactions from Tenzin and the others, I know something horrible happened to that girl. I will do whatever I can to help, should you need it." Korra felt very relieved, and it helped her heart feel stronger.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate this." the old fire bender smiled at her.

"I know you do, now we'd best get going don't you think?" Korra went around and said a few more goodbyes to the air benders and to Tenzin. Zuko bid goodbye to his daughter and Druk, and Jinora gave her siblings a hug each before all three turned towards the portal.

'For Kuvira.' Kora let the words fly through her head, and they vanished into the bright light.

 _Meanwhile, on Air Temple Island:_

"Opal, please eat something you haven't had a bite since yesterday." Pema tried to push a sweet bun and some fruit to the young woman but she didn't move. The older woman sighed, ever since they had come back from the spirit world Opal, Tenzin, Bumi, and Jinora had all been distant from the others. Opal had spent some time with her family before they went back to Zaofu, but none of the Beifongs were doing well. Tenzin had told her of the awful events they witnessed, and Pema was horrified until he promised her that Jinora did not see or hear anything. Opal had been crying since she returned to the temple, barely eating, not talking, the girl was practically a walking shell of herself.

"Opal, please…" Pema tried to at least get her attention but Opal wouldn't look away from the floor. Her bright green eyes were dulled and nearly lifeless, bloodshot from crying and her face was still a bit blotchy.

"Pema." the woman looked up at the sound of Bolin's voice, he looked pretty bad himself but Opal was worse. "I'm sorry to intrude, but is it ok if I take Opal outside for a bit?"

"Of course Bolin, would you like a snack?" he held up a hand.

"No but thank you, I already had lunch. Opal?" Opal stood up and walked over to him, just falling into his arms. He held her and slowly led her outside, her dragging slightly as they walked. He walked her to the beach, and they sat on a rock just ten feet away from the water. "Opal, I know this is a dumb question but…are you ok?"

"I don't know Bolin…am I?" Opal looked at him; her eyes were clouding with tears.

"I'd say no, but you should see Bataar he looks worse." Opal flinched. "Oh, oh no I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to…" Opal sobbed a bit, but she quickly regained herself and wiped her eyes.

"It's ok, it's not your fault you're just trying…trying to help." she took a deep breath, trying to calm her uneasy nerves but all she could do was stop herself from crying again.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but you don't have to tell me about…that. You can just tell me how you feel right now, and we can go from there." he rubbed her back gently, it helped her.

"I…I feel awful Bolin, like I'm trying to wake up from a nightmare but I can't. I haven't felt like this before, not even when we were captured by the Red Lotus and Ming Hua threatened to kill me. Spirits…" she swallowed. "I…I don't know what to do, my brother…"

"Opal it's ok…"

"No it's not…" the tears came again. "Bataar, why didn't he notice that 'Kuvira' was a monster? How could he not see the lies…?" Bolin pulled back a bit.

"Do you mean the fake Kuvira or the real…?"

"The fake Bolin who else? How could he not notice?" Opal looked down, not seeing Bolin's eyes narrow slightly.

"Opal, they played him. He was used and thrown away, whoever did this knew how to act like Kuvira, to turn her good image around and make it into something more fearsome."

"But what if it was still going to happen? Dark spirits or not…what if Kuvira was still going to…"

"Still be a dictator?" Opal nodded.

"I didn't even recognize her, when she started making those camps and conquering states. It was like she was someone else…"

"She was, that wasn't Kuvira Opal."

"But it could've been, that spirit said that the thought had crossed her mind before he took it over…she could've still been…" Opal took deep breaths in and out, trying to keep herself from sobbing again. "But she…"

"She didn't…babe I know what you're feeling, I feel it too, but I had a talk with Mako before I came here and…he helped me think it through."

"And what did he say?"

"He said we can't keep thinking 'what if', because it's going to drive us crazy. Neither of us saw what happened but the Chief and Korra, they did and so did you. Maybe it's true that Kuvira could've still been the dictator Chin was, but she wasn't. She was framed, and discarded like trash much like Bataar…I think what you're feeling is guilt, because I am too."

"Guilt, because I didn't see it either?" Bolin nodded.

"I could see something was off about Kuvira, but I thought it was just the stress of everything. I know after Bataar and she were engaged she seemed happier, and then…everything else happened so fast I still can't wrap my mind around it. Mako told me that we need to focus on the now, we can't keep thinking about the past or we'll go insane; he knows is because he went through a similar situation when our parents died." Opal froze for a second.

"I…I didn't realize…"

"Me either, when they died he acted like it didn't bother him, but when I was asleep he would stay up all night crying for them. He put on a brave face for me, and after a while he found a way to cope with the loss."

"By caring for you." Bolin gave a sad smile.

"I was his focus, he took care of me because it was the only way to motivate himself forward. You…you and your family have the right to grieve, and I know the guilt will be there for a while but out of everyone who do you think feels worse?"

"Bataar." Opal remembered the harsh words of her eldest brother, how the entire family had failed Kuvira because of her mother. Opal had always thought Kuvira was distant because of her own abandonment, but even if that were the case Su could've been better.

"He's been through hell Ope, his entire world was ripped apart. I mean the chief and Mako check on him but he's pretty much the walking dead." Opal sighed and rubbed her eyes again.

"I don't know what to think of this Bolin."

"You don't need to think, thinking too much won't help. However if you want to think, then think about the times when you and Kuvira were kids, what was she like?" Opal thought back for a moment.

"She…she was a tough kid, mom worked her hard in training but every time she fell or got a bump or scrape she didn't blink. I wanted to be like her, even if I wasn't an earth bender but when I tried to exercise with her she'd brush me off." Bolin's eyes closed, he was remembering Bataar's words on how Kuvira and Opal had been distant growing up. He had been furious at the animosity towards Opal, but now he was starting to see the reasons.

"Did you ever ask why?"

"I did, and she wouldn't say. I watched her dance and train, tried to be nice but she wouldn't let me get close."

"Because of your mom." Opal shook her head.

"Mom made mistakes, but she wouldn't have…" he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Opal remember what Bataar said? Your mom worked Kuvira hard and you heard her admit it, I think in a way she thought she was giving Kuvira a chance to survive, but she didn't give her what she really wanted, a family."

"I realize that now, and I know she was strong because even if mom and the rest of us hurt her…she still cared didn't she?" she sniffled.

"Yeah…she did." Bolin chuckled lightly. "Even if she was mad at Su, she still cared about you guys."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Me not directly, I overheard her talking with Bataar once I think just after I joined. She had heard about your training progress in the temples, and I heard her say you were a natural. Bataar even joked about it, I think he said you were too 'light-hearted' to be an earth bender…" Opal smiled.

"He told me that years ago, when we were kids. I was upset that I wasn't a bender like mom, but he told me it didn't matter if I was or not. I had talents; I just had to figure out what they were."

"He didn't want you to feel the same as him, maybe?"

"I think so, you heard what he said about being Toph's eldest grandson, and a nonbender. I never saw him upset by it, but I guess he was better at hiding his pain."

"He was, he might not have looked it but he's a tough guy, that's his Beifong showing." Opal laughed lightly.

"It is, but…ugh why did have to be so blind? I pretty much worshipped everything about my mom, I thought she was some great person who could easily fix everything but now…now I don't know. Maybe I don't know her?"

"Your mom's not perfect Ope, no one is. Yeah she messed up but she'll figure it out, besides, she loved you and so did Toph and your brothers…"

"Yeah but…not Kuvira." that made them both frown. "I don't understand why she never said anything, why didn't she just stand up for herself?"

"I guess she respected Su too much, but I think that's something you need to ask her. I mean once Su calms down too." Opal looked down her mom was still coming to terms with everything so now wouldn't be a good time to talk. From what her dad had said, Su was doing much worse; she was like Jr but she had a depressing aura around her, one all of Zaofu could see and it affected everyone.

"I'm not sure if I could, I'm still mad at her too."

"Because of everything?" she nodded.

"Yeah, I don't understand why she hurt Kuvira; I know it wasn't her intention but…why take her in when she couldn't be the mom she was to me and my brothers?"

"Again you need to ask her that, we both know Toph wasn't a perfect parent so she didn't have too good a role model, but that shouldn't excuse her."

"It doesn't…I can't defend her or myself. Bataar's right we didn't love Kuvira enough, maybe if we did none of this this would've happened."

"You don't know that Opal…"

"No but it's possible!" she shook his arms off her. "The whole family failed her Bolin, and now nothing we do or say can bring her back. Bataar…" her tears returned, falling fast. "He's lost the love of his life, he's shutting down and…and I can't do anything to help him." Opal fell to her knees. "I don't know what to do."

"Ope, hey…" Bolin pulled her back into his arm. "It's going to be ok, we'll get through this."

"How? Bolin…how do you not feel guilty? You worked with her for those years, you don't…don't you feel anything?" he looked at her as if he'd been slapped.

"Of course I do, how can you ask me that…?" he pulled away from her, and Opal regretted the words.

"I'm sorry Bolin I shouldn't have…" he cut her off.

"I feel bad because like you I never noticed the fake from the real thing, I knew Kuvira was tough but she always went out of her way to put others first. Then during that time before and after the coronation, I thought everything we were doing was for a good cause, and I didn't like Wu. Then I realized all too late how twisted everything was, and I had no clue it wasn't Kuvira. I was played just like everyone else, and to make it worse…I let it all happen." Opal realized what he meant.

"You didn't…"

"I did, I might not have known Kuvira like you did, but I knew she was a standup person, not a monster. The whole army was probably fooled, we thought we were doing something great and instead we were worse than the queen. Your whole family was almost killed, as were Tenzin's kids, me, Korra, Mako, Asami, and Asami's dad…" Bolin flinched. "Spirits, Hiroshi died saving Asami, all of us, and Asami…she's also taking it hard but she's being strong for Korra." Opal looked away. "And that's what we have to do."

"What?" she didn't really hear him.

"We have to be strong, not just for Korra but for Bataar. He needs your support babe."

"He won't talk to me." Bolin hugged her again.

"Give him time, let him cool down and then we'll both go see him ok?" Opal knew in a way Bolin was right, but she had to agree that even if Bataar may never forgive her or the others, she could at least be there for him.

"You're right, I just wish I could do more."

"I think your whole family feels that way Opal, but I guess for now…let's just take it one day at a time." the two sat on the beach for what felt like hours, neither really knowing how long they were there until Pema came out to check on them. Opal got up and followed her with Bolin, and when she caught the smell of food her stomach grumbled.

"Umm…Pema? Is there any food left?" she blushed slightly.

"Of course dear, go and eat in the kitchen the acolytes are already cleaning up the dining area." Opal was grateful, she didn't want to make Pema cook more food but thankfully there was always seconds regardless of the people living at the temple.

"Thanks." Opal led Bolin to the kitchen, but before Opal chose to give into her stomach's needs she turned and hugged her boyfriend.

"Ope?" she pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for being here Bolin, I'm glad you came." he smiled.

"I'm more than happy to be here for you Opal, you know that." he was, and despite the negative feelings in her heart, Opal was glad that she had Bolin to keep her sane. Her family was broken, but in some way she knew they'd make it…or she hoped so.

 _Meanwhile, with Korra and the group:_

"Oh wow, this place is still so beautiful…" Jinora couldn't help but awe at the wonders of the spirit world; it almost made it difficult to focus on steering Pepper.

"It certainly is a sight to behold." Korra smiled as they rode on, remembering the vacation she had with Asami here. They'd already passed over several spots she recognized, and some spirits they'd met who she waved to.

"I dare admit I never thought I'd see this place again, but here we are." Zuko sighed, he seemed at peace with everything in the moment. "Aang would tell me stories about here, but he always said if it were up to him he'd rather stay in the human world. He often said the spirits were too…testy about mortals; recent events prove him right."

"They have good reason, not many spirits can trust humans when the humans expect something from them. They've come a long way though, even if some still don't trust us we've made progress." Korra looked over the edge to check the area. "Keep flying forward Jinora, it's not too far now."

"Gotcha." while Jinora kept her eyes forward Korra scooted back towards Zuko.

"How do you feel about seeing Iroh again?" Zuko turned to her with a soft smile.

"I admit I'm not sure, I haven't seen him in so long I have no idea what to think or say to him." Korra knew he might, very few humans stayed behind in the spirit world after death, most moved on and those who stayed were most often friends to spirits. Iroh was very spiritual in his lifetime from what she knew, a good man no spirit could possibly hate.

"I didn't know Iroh as well as you or Aang, but I recognized him the first time I came here. What was he like to you?" Zuko's smile grew, his eyes held a fondness to them.

"He was the father to me my own wasn't, even when I was awful to him after my banishment. I'm sure you're aware of my past, but you know he was always there for me."

"He loved you like his own son, he told me. I could tell by the way he spoke of you that he was extremely proud of them man you became. You brought your entire nation back to peace, and Fire Lord Izumi is a great leader from what I here." he smiled.

"She is, she's made me very proud as have my grandson and granddaughter." a thought hit Korra.

"If you don't mind me asking…how long did he live? Did he ever meet Iroh or…?" Zuko shook his head.

"Izumi was pregnant when my uncle passed, she was eight months along. He probably would've lived longer, but he had a rather…peculiar diet with tea and cakes." Korra laughed remembering the tea party with Iroh, and the comment on his weight. "When he died she promised to name her child after him if she had a son; I knew he'd love that. He lived long enough to see her come into this world, watch her grow, and then married; after she became pregnant his health declined."

"Were they close?" he nodded.

"She often called him her grandfather, and he adored her; she knew the story of my own father, and she vowed when she was eight she would never address him as family." Korra could understand that.

"A strong willed kid sounds familiar." Zuko laughed.

"Much like her mother, my dear Mai." a small frown etched his face, but he regained his smile moments later. "Forgive me; talking about this brings back such fond memories." Korra touched his shoulder.

"I know, and I'm glad that you'll get this chance to see Iroh again. I wish it were under better circumstances, but he'll love seeing you."

"Same here…and I think we're close now." he pointed over the edge, spotting a beautiful and very familiar clearing surrounded by trees. Korra saw a long table with several seats nearly filled, but spotting old Iroh himself at the head of the table was a dead giveaway.

"Let's land not too close Jinora, just over there by the river." Korra pointed and Jinora led Pepper down to the designated spot. Pepper went to drink at the water while they gathered their supplies and dismounted the bison. Zuko spotted Iroh coming over, and he froze; Korra stood next to him and touched his arm, feeling his ease return. Jinora went on Korra's other side, staring in awe at the man approaching them.

"That's him…?" Korra nodded.

"That's him Jinora, old Iroh himself…" the man in question came up with his usual kind smile, and then gave a hearty laugh.

"It's good to see you again Korra, you look much better since I last saw you." Korra nodded at him. "You are Aang's eldest granddaughter; you are almost his spitting image I see, but far cuter than him at your age." Jinora blushed.

"I…thanks…I'm Jinora." she bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you Jinora, and you…" his attention turned to Zuko. "It's been so long nephew." Zuko walked up to him.

"It has, almost a lifetime." the two men stared for what seemed like forever, and then Iroh opened his arms. Zuko gave a watery smile and they embraced; Korra teared up as they shared the hug, and she noticed the tear run down Zuko's cheek. Jinora was tearing up too, it was a lovely sight to see two men reunited. When they finally pulled apart Zuko wiped his eyes, and Iroh could only keep smiling.

"I've missed you Zuko."

"And I you uncle, very much." the stare returned, until Iroh turned back to the two onlookers.

"Now that we're all properly introduced and reacquainted how about some tea and cake?"

 _ **Apologies for the cliffhanger but we have to stop the chapter somewhere right?**_

 _ **I know that Opal would probably be a little more emotional in her grief and guilt, but I wanted to make her seem a little more grown up instead of excess emotions because everyone deals with grief differently. Plus I think with Bolin around it might help.**_

 _ **Next chapter we pick up where we left off, and then we go to Zaofu to check up on the twins and Suyin. You can guess how Su is taking everything, and the twins…well we'll wait and see. Korra is going to have to visit a spirit from the past, but anything else will be revealed in the next few chapters.**_

 _ **Please review for me, they are much appreciated!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait but we all know how busy it gets and everything else plus the holidays passing through us. Either way I hope this chapter makes up for your wait, because I have had a lot of fun writing it and will do so with future chapters.**_

 _ **This here picks up first in Zaofu, I decided to switch it up a little than what I said last chapter. We catch up on the twins and Su, so be prepared for some denial; then we go to Korra's group and it will end in a cliffhanger, I warn you now.**_

 _ **I don't own Legend of Korra and give a shoutout to MusicPlayer81 for their help.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Zaofu, Beifong Estate:_

Bataar Senior was worried, more worried than he'd ever been in his life; he hadn't been this worried since the empire's invasion and takeover of Zaofu, or even after his family came out of the war barely unscathed. This time was different, and he wasn't sure what to do or even if he could do much at all.

How had things gotten so bad? Where had it all gone wrong? Did they miss the signs? Or did they just ignore them and go on? Oh it could've been anything, but so many questions with little to no answers; it all had the same result though, his family broken apart by a horrible truth, and now they were paying for it.

After the whole fiasco with Raiko, Bataar had been thinking back to the time when Kuvira first came to Zaofu, how small and afraid she seemed even if Su had been kind to her. She was a strong child, powerful, but still scared and a bit timid in her first days here. He pitied her, remembering Su's story of how her parents had left her in their care because she was a 'problem' child. Kuvira had bonded with Su the most, even before she started training, and as she grew older, she bonded with the kids, mostly Junior.

Bataar sighed, thinking of his eldest son and the pain he was in now. Junior had always been such a bright kid, even as a baby it seemed he understood the world better than other children his age. Su had been proud, called him 'a little genius' when he could read at six years old and even tutored Huan when he began. Junior always seemed to want to help those younger, but as he grew older like most children, he became distant. He knew now it was because of his own self esteem diminishing, growing up as a non-bender, Toph Beifong's eldest grandson, an engineering genius. In the eyes of the world it was nothing, but in his family's eyes it was everything.

'Yet it wasn't enough, not for him.'

"I'm so sorry Junior." Bataar was in his own office, his now clean office without papers and plans littering the floors and tables, and his desk, seeing as he hadn't had the heart to work on anything since the family returned home. Surprisingly, during the three years he spent working without his son, he had found means to continue onward. Each day without Junior was hard, because Bataar missed his best partner.

In his hand he held a small photo, taken when Junior was only thirteen; he had helped him finish a new project for the trains, a big breakthrough that expanded the railways throughout the city. He spent weeks trying to figure out the next step, but after Junior joined in it only took another week before the plans were finished. He'd never felt so proud, as was Su, and Junior had some recognition in the entire city, and he began as his father's greatest assistant to move up to second chief engineer at eighteen.

No one else had been suited for the job, Junior was brilliant at his work; if only he'd seen more though, maybe so much could've been stopped.

"Dad!" Bataar snapped out of his thoughts and turned, seeing Wing coming his way. Taking a quick minute to shove the photo in his pocket he approached his youngest.

"What is it son? What's wrong?"

"It's mom, she's in her office but…" Bataar stopped him.

"She's supposed to be resting, what happened?"

"I don't know, Wei and I went to check on her and she came flying out of your bedroom. We went after and tried talking to her, but she ran in there and…and she just froze."

"Froze?"

"We can't get her to talk, when I left she was just standing in the middle of the room."

"Is Wei with her?" Wing nodded. "Let's go." Bataar and Wing raced towards the office, all the while hoping it wasn't anything too serious though it was unlikely. Ever since the fight in Raiko's office, Su had been quiet, withdrawn, she didn't go to her dance classes or meetings, so Bataar had asked one of the top dancers to continue the classes with basic routines and exercises, and put all meetings on hold until Su was better. Some days he feared she would go catatonic, but the healers disagreed though they didn't rule out the possibility.

"Dad…" Wei met them outside the office.

"Hello Wei, is she in there?" he nodded. "Alright, you two wait here a few minutes I'll see if I can get her out." He slowly but surely walked into the office, immediately spotting his wife looking at the shelf that held most of her treasured memories. She was dressed in a simple green gown that had a large dark green robe over it, her hair was slightly messy, and she wasn't wearing shoes.

'Oh Su…' his heart broke at the sight of her, his beautiful, vibrant, loving wife a complete mess.

"Dear…?" he called out to her, but she didn't move or acknowledge she'd heard him. "Su, you should be in bed." He touched her shoulder, but she stayed still as stone. "Sweetheart, this isn't good for you, come on let's get you back to the bedroom." He tried to move her but she wouldn't budge.

"I want to go." She whispered, but he heard her clearly.

"What?"

"I want to go, I need to go."

"Go, go where?" he saw where she was looking, and it made his heart grow sadder. She was staring at the family portrait on the desk, it was facing her way, all the faces of their children smiling and seeming happy.

"To see him, Junior, I need to see him." Bataar sighed, this hadn't been a good subject for either of them.

"Dear we've been over this, you're in no shape to travel and Junior doesn't want to see us. Let's get you back to bed, you need to rest."

"I'm not tired!" she snapped at him. "I want my son, I want him to know I still love him, and that I want him home."

"He knows that, but he needs his space Su, we can't force him to return."

"I can if Lin helps…" Su's face broke out into a wide smile. "Yes that's it, I'll talk to Lin and she can put in a request to have him transferred back here. He'll be with his family, he'll forgive us, and we can be together again just like before…" Bataar stared at her, not believing the words that just came out of her mouth. "I need to start packing, or no maybe I should call first she does get testy like that…"

"Su…"

"We can move him into his room, he'll be on house arrest, but he'll be here still…"

"Su."

"It'll take time, but we can all move forward together. He needs his family, he'll see soon, we all love him we just…"

"SU!" Bataar grabbed his wife by the shoulders and forced her to face him. Her eyes were confused, it was almost scary.

"Yes dear?"

"I want you to look me in the eyes Su, look at me." She did so. "Do you understand anything of what you just said?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" now he was stunned, was she serious right now?

"You can't mean those things; do you even hear yourself?" she glared slightly.

"I'm not a senile old hag Bataar, I know exactly what I'm saying. I'll talk to Lin, get Junior transferred back home, and then we can all begin to heal."

"Lin doesn't have the power or authority to do that, and she won't risk her job for either. Junior is still angry with us, what makes you think he'll accept it?"

"He'll be fine, I know he will…"

"Mom are you crazy?" the twins came bursting through the door.

"Boys…?"

"How can you be so callous mom? Do you remember the last time we saw him?"

"He was upset and heartbroken, but we can help him…"

"He doesn't want our help! After everything we did to him and to Kuvira you can't expect him to just walk back home." Suyin's eyes suddenly turned hard and angry, the twins had to take a step back at the fury in them.

"Don't…" she pointed her finger at them. "Don't mention that name to me…" her eyes were angry, but they filled with tears fast.

"Honey…" Bataar grabbed her shoulders gently. "What name?" he felt her shake a little.

"I tried to be a good mother to her, I know I wasn't the best…but she betrayed me. She took Junior and strung him along, and now he's distraught over it all." The three men shared a look.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Wing stepped forward.

"Kuvira." Wei said the name and Su's eyes blazed.

"Don't Wei…" she warned him, but his eyes narrowed.

"Kuvira."

"Wei…" Bataar tried but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"I will say her name as much as I want, Kuvira."

"Stop it now!"

"Kuvira." He snarled that time.

"I said don't!" Wei didn't back down.

"Why not? Is it so hard for you to hear the name because you can't get rid of the guilt? Or are you trying to deny that everything we witnessed in the spirit world?!" his eyes softened, but he still held his ground. "You saw the same things we did, what those monsters did to Kuvira what that THING did to Bataar! Now here you are acting as if she was the problem all along!"

"She was a problem! That's why her parents left her to me!" Su slapped a hand over her mouth the second those words slipped out.

"How can you say that? Kuvira was abandoned by her parents, we were her family." Bataar stared at his wife, almost not recognizing her.

"But she wasn't…was she?" She hunched over and started breathing heavily, the tears falling out fast and hard. "I tried, I really tried…I didn't want to hurt her."

"You did though, when you made her feel like an outcast." Wing stepped up that time.

"We all know Kuvira was hard to handle, then again so were we!" Wei pointed at himself and Wing. "I remember a few times we wrecked the courtyard and even once destroyed Huan's sculptures. Once we even played in dad's workshop and broke a model he built for the tram. We got in trouble more than a handful of times, and you never punished us as harshly as Kuvira. Why mom? Was it just because we were your kids? And she wasn't?" Wei sighed.

"Kuvira may not have been born into the family, but she still looked out for us."

"Yet none of us did the same for her."

"Boys…" Bataar couldn't help but feel a sense of pride with how his youngest were standing up for Kuvira. They were truly Su's sons, sometimes he wondered if they inherited anything from him.

"No dad, we can't keep quiet anymore." Both twins glanced at each other. "We feel guilty every day about what happened, neither of us have gotten a peaceful night's sleep since seeing those awful images…" Wei shook.

"All of us feel it, especially Opal and spirits know how Bataar must feel watching the love of his life die like that. You heard what that monster said too, that she loved him, but here you are still blaming her for things that weren't her fault." Su was rendered speechless, the twins had never spoken to her in such tones she didn't know what to say.

"Like it or not mom, we all hurt Kuvira and Bataar. We may not know how bad exactly, but enough for both to lose trust in the whole family. It's really no wonder they chose to leave."

"Bataar just wants to be left alone, can't you see that?" Su's shock vanished almost instantly.

"He shouldn't be alone; we can help him."

"You can't keep coddling him dear, Junior is a grown man not a child. He's angry and sad, and if you try and force him back here it'll just make things worse." Senior tried again but Su shook her head in defiance.

"He'll understand, I can show him…"

"Show him what? That his feelings don't matter? That he should just move on and forget Kuvira?" Wing's forceful tone came back.

"Of course not, I just want to see him, to tell him that I'm…" Su's tears returned, and her husband's arms went around her. He gently rocked her back and forth, trying to sooth her but it seemed useless as her sobs continued. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" the twins had a guilty look in their eyes, they hadn't meant for this kind of reaction.

"Mom…?"

"Boys, give us some privacy ok? I'll see you two later." They slowly nodded and left the office, closing the door behind them. Some odd minutes later Bataar was still on the floor holding his distraught wife, rocking her still until she finally calmed down enough to talk.

"I didn't…I didn't want this…" he pulled away to look at her.

"What was that dear?" she looked up and met his eyes, with her own usually green, now bloodshot ones.

"I didn't want this to happen…" she sniffled. "I was angry at her, but I didn't want her to die…not like that." She started crying again and all he could do was pull her back into his arms. All the while he rocked her, she kept saying the words 'I'm sorry', and could only respond with two words.

"I know."

 _Meanwhile, in the spirit world:_

Korra wasn't sure how much time had passed since they entered the spirit world, but it was enough for everyone to sit down, have a cup of tea, and a slice of spirit cakes while conversing with old Iroh and a few other spirits nearby. Jinora was enjoying herself here, but she kept glancing at Korra with unease.

"Korra…" she whispered, and the avatar nodded.

"I know." They had given Zuko and Iroh some time to catch up, reminiscing in fond memories but right now they had to get down to business.

"Umm, excuse me Iroh, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I need to explain why we're here…" the old general smiled at her, but then his face turned serious.

"Would this have anything to do with that spark of dark spirit energy flowing around the human world?" Korra's eyes widened slightly.

"You know about it sir?" Jinora was surprised.

"My dear, when you stay in the spirit world as long as I have you tend to try and keep up with what goes on outside it. If I don't know something, others may, and they tell me, and eventually every spirit knows a little of whatever else comes along."

"I see." Jinora could understand word travelling fast around the spirit world, even if most spirits didn't appreciate humans it didn't mean they couldn't keep up.

"Uncle, can you tell us anything about that dark energy?" Iroh frowned and set down his teacup.

"Nephew, I have seen and felt many things during my lifetime and after it, and sadly all I can tell you is that whatever force controls that energy is no friend to anyone. I myself have never encountered such dark power before, not even during my own brother's reign as Fire Lord. I have asked around, yet it seems most of the spirits are refusing to address it."

"Refusing to address…it's that bad?" Korra looked at Jinora, who shrugged.

"I'm afraid so Korra, and unfortunately I don't know much more than that."

"What do you know about it?" Iroh sighed.

"There are many stories of many dark spirits from the past who've had disagreements with mortals, but each one has its own unique origin. Before we get into that, why don't you tell me what's happened since the energy appeared?" Korra glanced at Jinora, and the two began their tale. It took them several minutes to do so, mostly Korra since Jinora looked away while she revealed the gruesome details about Kuvira's death. By the time Korra finished, Iroh's eyes narrowed and his body went rigid.

"Uncle…?" the man had suddenly gone quiet, and his eyes were blank. A quick minute and a gentle shake later and Iroh was alert again.

"Forgive me nephew, girls, it's just…out of all the horrors I've encountered in my years, in my lifetime, what you've just told me makes it all sound like a children's story." He shuddered.

"I know it's horrible, but the real reason we wanted to come here is because…" Korra looked at Jinora. "We have no idea who this Kong character is, and for us to clear Kuvira's name we have to gather the facts and soon. We know it's asking a lot, but we need to do this…"

'I need to do this.' Korra didn't say it but Iroh could read it in her eyes.

"I understand why my dear, trust me I do. I warn you though, even if you do gather enough evidence to clear this woman's name there will still be others who doubt you."

"I know, but I owe her. I didn't know Kuvira very well, but she saved my dad's life against the Red Lotus and she herself fought to rebuild the Earth Kingdom after their leader killed the queen. I can never fully repay her for it all, but I can at least make sure she isn't remembered as an evil dictator." Iroh gave a light smile.

"You are a good woman Korra, to do this for her." he was silent for several moments, but after taking a sip from his newly warmed tea he sighed and set down his cup again. "I would be more than happy to help you on this quest, but I'm afraid I don't have the information you seek." He paused. "I have never heard of a spirit named Kong, but I know of one who may."

"Who sir?" Jinora stared at him, she knew stories of many ancient spirits that could explain Kong to them, but there were too many to choose from and not all were very…friendly with humans.

"The spirits are fearful of this darkness and I can assume it's because they've faced it before; however long ago it was, the pain it caused is still fresh. If this has anything to do with ancient powers, then only one spirit I know could help you." He paused again.

"Iroh please…tell us who it is." Korra leaned in and Iroh's eyes met hers.

"Korra, you have already met him once in a past life, or two if I'm correct." Korra began to think. "The first time was when your past life was so arrogant that this spirit punished him by killing the one he loved; the second time was Aang, when he sought aid to locate the water and moon spirits to save the Northern Water Tribe against the Fire Nation." Korra paled suddenly, and Zuko's eyes widened.

"Uncle…do you mean…?" the old man nodded.

"The spirit known most for his gruesome powers but great knowledge, Koh the Face Stealer."

 _ **Ok once again everyone I apologize for making you wait so long; I really didn't think it would take me a while to write this out. I will try to do better in the future, but updates will still be slow because my work is picking up and I come home so tired I can barely move.**_

 _ **I hope this makes up for your wait, and I would love to hear your thoughts; next chapter Korra prepares to meet with Koh, and she's in for a big shock. I think I'll throw in a bit with Kya and Lin too, not sure yet.**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **Later!**_


End file.
